


Refuge

by Sad_snow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, Young Kirk and Spock
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_snow/pseuds/Sad_snow
Summary: AU: В менее сильной, менее объединенной федерации, Ромуланцы используют возможность атаковать Вулкан и Федерационные планеты начинают принимать вулканских беженцев. Один из этих беженцев, юный Спок, остается с семьей Кирк на их ферме в Айове. Все думают, что это временно, но после нескольких лет Земля становится большим домом для Спока, чем Вулкан когда-либо был, и Кирки – особенно Джим – становятся семьёй.





	1. Глава 1: Приют

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760779) by [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/pseuds/ThereBeWhalesHere). 



Джиму Кирку было тринадцать лет. Стояло лето, прохладный ветерок трепал занавески на кухне в их фермерском доме. В стоявшей тишине Джим слышал жужжание колибри за окном, даже уловил зеленую вспышку оперения краем глаза. Никогда прежде семейные встречи не начиналась ни так серьёзно, ни так тихо.

Они сидели за столом и ждали. Парни понимали по виду своих родителей, что что-то тяжелое было в их мыслях. Сэм ёрзал на своем месте рядом с Джимом, а сам Джим, не отрываясь, смотрел прямо перед собой.

— У нас проблемы? — спросил он, когда тишина слишком затянулась. Сэм толкнул его в плечо.

Джим едва ли заметил. Он был очень занят тем, что просматривал в своей голове список возможных преступлений. Да, вчера он отпустил на волю кур, но это была чистая случайность. Да и сломанный забор днем ранее, совершенно точно, был виной Сэма. К тому же, они оба уже получили строгий выговор, прочитали всё, что было задано на лето, и помогали по дому… что же тогда могло произойти?

— Нет-нет, дорогой, — мягко ответила Вайона. Она улыбалась этой своей скрытной и обманчиво уютной улыбкой, как если бы не знала, что её сыновья давно научились видеть сквозь неё.

Сидящий рядом с ней Джордж, напротив, был обеспокоен, о чем говорили его сморщенный лоб и взъерошенные волосы, по которым он весь день проводил рукой. Джим знал, что это плохой знак.

— У нас просто небольшие новости, — произнес Джордж, опираясь локтями на стол.

— С таким лицом «небольшие» новости не сообщают, — скептично заметил Сэм.

Вайона кинула обеспокоенный взгляд на Джорджа. Он прочистил горло, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Я уверен, вы слышали из ваших… или вы могли слышать, как ваша мама и я это обсуждали. Вы знаете о ситуации на Вулкане?

Вулкан? Конечно Джим знал. Каждую ночь перед сном он читал ленту новостей Федерации, надеясь ощутить вкус космоса прежде, чем ему самому позволят туда попасть. Когда новость об атаке Ромуланцев появилась во второй раз, Джим был под одеялом вместе с даттападом и вчитывался в каждый бит информации, какой только мог получить, несмотря даже на то, что он понимал далеко не всё.

Несколько дней назад он пришел с этим к Сэму, надеясь на хоть какое-нибудь объяснение, но Сэм только посоветовал не беспокоиться слишком сильно. «Вулкан очень далеко, — сказал он, — и их война с ромуланцами не повлияет ни на кого здесь, на Земле».

— Они под атакой? — спросил Сэм прежде, чем Джим успел хотя бы открыть рот.

Вайона кивнула, собираясь объяснить, но Джим опередил её.

— Ромуланцы просто появились из ниоткуда, — сказал Джим Сэму, гордый несмотря ни на что, потому что, да, он знал больше, чем его старший брат. По крайней мере, хоть о чем-то. — И Федерация поспешила на помощь. Но у ромуланцев есть оружие, которое мы прежде не видели. И что-то, что делает их корабль невидимым, так что мы не можем видеть ни корабль, _ни их самих_. Они практически поджарили уже около половины планеты.

Вайона тяжело вздохнула.

— По сути, так и есть, — подтвердила она. — Вулканцы в большой опасности, и Федерация делает так много, как только может.

— Ни один из наших флотов на самом деле не подходит для реальных военных действий, — продолжил Джордж. — У нас есть немного фазерной силы, но она даже не близка к той, которой владеют ромуланцы. Вулкан подавлен, и множество его жителей эвакуируется.

— И какое отношение это имеет к нам? — спросил Сэм, на что Джим широко распахнул глаза. Какое отношение это имело к ним? Пришли бы ромуланцы на Землю? Нет. Сложилось так, что они были обижены именно на вулканцев, и никто точно не знал почему. Эта мысль все еще ужасала его.

— Что ж, — закончил пояснения Джордж, — ваша мама и я, вместе с некоторыми другими офицерами Звездного Флота, приняли решение принять к себе беженцев с Вулкана.

— Их всех? — не подумав, спросил Джим, представляя ферму, заполненную странными инопланетянами-стоиками.

Вайона хмыкнула, пусть даже немного нервно.

— Только одного. Он примерно твоего возраста, Джим. Его родители очень важны, так что они отправляются по своим важным делам, а мы позаботимся об их сыне, пока те не вернутся.

Джим хотел спросить, что же сделало их такими важными, но оказалось, что существовали более серьезные поводы для беспокойства.

— Надолго? — спросил Сэм с напряженным лицом. Джим не знал, было ли это из-за врывающейся в их жизнь войны, или из-за нового соседа.

— Насколько потребуется, — ответил Джордж, встречаясь с Сэмом взглядом. Молчаливый мысленный обмен происходил между ними все чаще, по мере того, как Сэм становился старше. Словно Джордж пытался воспитать в нем что-то вроде стального стержня, решимости Звездного флота, которой у парня никогда не было. Джим хотел доказать, что у него была.

— Да, и _чего бы_ это не потребовало. Даже если мне придется делиться комнатой.

— Тебе не придется делиться комнатой, — великодушно ответила Вайона, и Джим неслышно облегченно выдохнул. Если Федерация собиралась дать место вулканцам в их мире, Джим вполне мог бы выделить место для _одного_ в его спальне, но в тайне он был рад, что от него этого не требуется.

— Но нам нужно, чтобы вы оба сегодня помогли прибраться в вашей старой игровой комнате. Спок прибывает завтра после полудня, так что все должно быть готово к этому времени.

Спок, мысленно повторил Джим, пока Джордж, Вайона и Сэм обсуждали планы. Имя не скатывалось с языка, но он надеялся, что, может быть, они могли бы стать друзьями. Джим никогда не встречал вулканцев прежде. Это могло быть весело.

\----

Транспорт подъехал к ферме Кирков точно в полдень следующего дня. В нем находился лишь один пассажир.

Водитель подождал ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось ребенку (а он был _ребенком_ ) чтобы забрать сумку, после чего закрыл дверь и укатил. Юный вулканец стоял, окруженный пылью, совершенно равнодушно смотря на мир, которому предстояло стать его домом. Он был одет в черный балахон, закручивающийся вокруг лодыжек и скрепленный символом, который Джим уже видел прежде, но никогда не мог запомнить его значение: круг, пересекающийся с треугольником. Его волосы лежали идеально ровно, подстриженные словно по линейке чуть выше бровей, они блестели на полуденном солнце, словно сделанные из металла.

Кирки ждали его прибытия, стоя на крыльце, потому сразу вышли на солнце, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Джим тотчас обратил внимание на то, что Спок не улыбнулся им приветственно в ответ. Джим постарался не обижаться. Вулканцы другие, напомнил он себе. Джордж поприветствовал вулканца первым, подняв руку в традиционном вулканском приветствии.

— Ты, должно быть, Спок, — сказал он дружелюбно. — Добро пожаловать в Айову. Могу я? — он потянулся к сумке Спока. Вулканец неохотно скинул её с плеча и передал ремешок в руку Джорджа.

— Где твои родители? — спросила Вайона, взглянув на дорогу, как если бы ожидала, что подъедет еще один автобус. — Я надеялась встретиться с ними.

— Их присутствие запросили на срочном совещании в Сан-Франциско. Я вполне способен к путешествию в одиночку.

Джиму не понравился его тон.

— Разумеется, дорогой, — сказала Вайона. — Я Вайона. Это мой муж Джордж, — она указала на кивнувшего Джорджа, — и наши сыновья — Джордж-младший и Джим.

Джим, как и его отец, кивнул, оценивая Спока. Можно сказать, они были примерно одного возраста, по крайней мере, Спок выглядел так (за исключением небольшого преимущества в росте), но он говорил как взрослый… в самом скучном смысле. Спок ответил на приветствие тем же жестом и, после напоминающего тычка от Вайоны, парни тоже повторили его.

И затем наступил этот ужасно неловкий момент тишины.

— Почему бы нам не помочь Споку освоиться, — воодушевленно произнесла Вайона, вставая за спиной вулканца, чтобы проводить их всех в дом. — Нет смысла стоять на пекле.

Спок ничего не сказал, но Джиму показалось, что он заметил нечто, напоминающее эмоции в уголках его глаз. Впрочем, «нечто» испарилось слишком быстро, чтобы Джим мог быть уверен.

Вайона, чтобы заполнить тишину, как всегда, начала говорить:

— Мы выделили комнату специально для тебя. Можешь украсить её как хочешь, даже устроить беспорядок… Боже, парни его постоянно устраивают. Мы ужинаем вместе, но можешь спокойно пользоваться репликатором на кухне для завтрака и обеда, хорошо?

Они дошли до комнаты, которая вплоть до вчерашнего вечера была домом для всех поломанных игрушек. Стены до сих пор были выкрашены в ярко-желтый, но, с другой стороны, комната оставалась довольно пустой: кровать, письменный стол, ковер и окно. Вот и всё.

Джордж положил сумку Спока на кровать. Джим не мог поверить, что мальчик приехал без каких-либо других вещей. Сумки, по виду, едва хватало даже на одну смену одежды.

— Где остальные твои вещи? — спросил он не подумав. Но брать слова назад было уже поздно, учитывая взгляды, которые на него кинула семья.

— На Вулкане, — ответил Спок, и Джим услышал скрытую опасность в его голосе. Конечно. Джим прикусил язык.

И вновь наступила тишина.

— Что ж, — воскликнула Вайона высоким голосом, — мы можем устроить экскурсию, если хочешь?

Спок не выглядел так, словно был в восторге от идеи, но, по крайней мере, он отвел свой пронизывающий взгляд от Джима хоть на секунду.

— Если вы этого хотите, — ответил он.

Джим отчаянно хотел просто оставить мальчишку одного, учитывая, что сам он уже умудрился выставить себя совершенным придурком. Кроме того, Спок тоже не являлся мистером Вежливость. Возможно, для них для всех было бы лучше просто оставить вулканца в тишине его комнаты до того времени, пока они не побьют ромуланцев.

Однако, один взгляд Джорджа заставил Джима согласиться и последовать за матерью на экскурсию по ферме. Они показали Споку следующие по коридору комнаты Сэма и Джима, комнату их родителей, ванную, а затем вновь спустились вниз. На кухне Джордж показал, как пользоваться репликатором, хотя Спок был, очевидно, «знаком с технологией, да».

Затем они отвели его наружу, где росли цветы и овощи, а также располагался курятник, который, кажется, заинтересовал вулканца, по крайней мере, чуть-чуть. Он засмотрелся на пастбище, где паслись четыре тучные коровы и несколько лошадей. Джордж уже собирался начать один из его бесконечных разговоров о скотоводстве, которые могли длиться часами, потому Джим не чувствовал себя плохо, прерывая его:

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал на Земле? — спросил он, неожиданно осознавая, что всё это может быть совершенно новым для Спока.

— Я сопровождал своих родителей в человеческие колонии, — ответил он, весьма снисходительно вскинув бровь, — но мой интерес к Земле, как таковой, весьма мал.

И хотя сам тон был нечитаем, заявление заставило Джима ощетиниться. Словно его оскорбили. При взгляде на мальчишку у него практически не осталось сомнений, что это было намеренно.

— Эй, я знаю, что тут всё не фантастика, но нам случилось жить здесь, знаешь ли.

— Джим, — предупреждающе произнес Джордж. Сэм неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, а лицо Вайоны вытянулось.

— Мои извинения, — ответил Спок, на самом деле склонив голову.

— Думаю, мне требуется уединение. Если вы извините меня, — он повернулся к Вайоне и Джорджу, поблагодарил их за экскурсию, а затем направился ровными шагами к дому.

Следующие несколько секунд Джим не решался посмотреть ни на кого, но Вайона привычно поймала его взгляд.

— Он скучает по дому, Джим, — сказала она мягче, чем он ожидал, и положила руку ему на плечо. — Дай ему немного времени, ладно?

\---

Джим дал ему несколько часов.

Он провел это время, разрываясь между гневом и обдумыванием своего поступка, раскаяние за который тонуло в нем. Он провел послеобеденное время в комнате Сэма, лежа на полу, пока брат работал над заявлением для поступления в колледж, сидя за столом. Он знал, что Сэм не слушал, но Джиму нужно было пожаловаться хоть кому-то.

— Но он должен быть благодарен, знаешь? Мы не были _обязаны_ принимать его. И он сказал, что Земля стрёмная…

— Он сказал, что не заинтересован в Земле, а не то, что она стрёмная. И не используй это слово, — лениво поправил его Сэм. — Кроме того, ты говоришь все те же самые вещи постоянно. Все эти: «Я не могу дождаться, когда покину эти горы и отправлюсь в космос», « Я не могу дождаться, когда стану офицером Звездного Флота, как папа». Ты, видимо, ненавидишь Землю даже больше, чем Спок.

— Ложь, — угрюмо ответил Джим, перекатываясь на своей стороне и принимаясь выдергивать ворсинки из ковра. Сэм не лгал. Ему нравились идеи о космосе, об исследованиях, о том, чтобы покинуть Айову в поисках великого и увидеть вещи, которые никто прежде не видел. Может быть, больше всего его задело то, что Спок не имел такого исследовательского мышления. — Он должен быть взволнован возможностью исследовать что-то новое, по крайней мере, — произнес Джим, озвучивая свои мысли.

— Если бы он был здесь на отдыхе, может быть. Это ты следил за новостями. Ты знаешь, через что он прошел, не так ли?

— Это не… — он остановился на полуслове, выдергивая очередную нитку из ковра. — Вообще-то, довольно хорошее замечание.

Иногда он ненавидел Сэма за то, что тот такой умный и уравновешенный, в то время как Джим не хотел (или не знал, как) быть таким же.

— Просто будь добр с парнем, и он придет в себя. Кроме того, ты мог бы обзавестись другом, пока нет школы.

— У меня есть ты.

— А _у меня_ есть заявление, которое нужно заполнить, — Сэм бросил стилус в голову Джиму, и тот засмеялся.

— Ох, отлично. Пойду зависну с курами. По крайней мере, я нравлюсь _Миссис Кудахтлс_.

В конце концов, Джим действительно отправился в курятник. Ему удалось провести добрые полчаса с курами прежде, чем стало скучно. Ему столько раз уже приходилось разбрасывать по полу семена, а затем смотреть, как они клюют, что все это царапанье давно стало утомительным.

Наконец, он подумал вернуться в дом и поискать что-нибудь почитать. Он полагал, что с остановившемся у них вулканцем будет не трудно узнать побольше об их культуре.

Проблема была в том, что, несмотря на их принадлежность к Федерации, вулканцы оставались довольно скрытными во всем, что касалось их жизни. Он уже пробовал изучать их для школьного проекта, но, казалось, что вся их записанная история (по крайней мере, находящаяся в общем доступе) началась с первого контакта с людьми, а человеческим ученым не особо удавалось собрать разрозненные кусочки во что-то конкретное.

Он еще немного понаслаждался идеей стать первым человеком, задокументировавшим вулканские привычки, ритуалы — все эти вещи. В конце концов, объект изучения был прямо в его доме. Впрочем, после произошедшего утром, Джим и не надеялся, что Спок захочет поделиться тысячелетними вулканскими секретами.

В какой-то момент, в комнату вошла Вайона, обнаружив его лежащим на полу гостиной с открытой книгой о планетах Федерации.

— Милый, тут есть диван, прямо рядом с тобой, — сказала она. Джим перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на неё снизу вверх.

— Мне кажется, так лучше, — ответил он.

— И о чем же ты думаешь? — она предпочла устроиться на диване.

— Вулканцы, — ответил Джим, садясь и скрещивая ноги. — Они действительно совсем не такие, как мы, так ведь?

Она музыкально рассмеялась.

— О, Боже, нет, даже ни капельки не похожи.

— Ты работала с вулканцами, так? Какие они? Я имею ввиду, они же взрослеют однажды.

— Что ж, я встречала нескольких, но это не значит, что я много знаю. Вулканцы в большинстве своем очень спокойные, всё контролирующие, невероятно духовные, частная…

— Ну, _это всё_ я понял…

— _И_ , — она закончила подчеркнуто, — они невероятно преданные. Любой вулканец в Звездном флоте отдаст свою жизнь за дело, и все они очень заботятся о своей планете.

— Все они?

— Я имею ввиду более… — она поискала нужное слово, — более духовно. Их традиции более древние, чем кто-либо из нас может вообразить. И каждый из их расы привязан к своей планете имманентно. — Джим не знал этого слова, но не хотел прерывать, и понял, что правильно сделал. — Нападение на Вулкан — не просто атака на их дом, это атака на их коллективную душу. Всё, что делает их теми, кто и что они есть.

Джим задумался об этом на секунду.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь вулканские друзья?

— Нет, на самом-то деле. Я встречала одного, который готов был поговорить о себе, если его спросить, но он не выглядел на самом деле заинтересованным.

— Как Спок не «заинтересован» в Земле? — проворчал Джим.

— Может быть, это одно и то же. Знаешь, когда Спок обживется и почувствует себя более комфортно, готова поспорить, он с радостью ответит на твои вопросы.

— С радостью? — Джим ухмыльнулся. — Разве это не человеческая эмоция?

Она рассмеялась, вставая на ноги и отряхивая джинсы.

— Отлично, умник. Будет «готов» или, не знаю, ответит «не отрицательно». К тому же, его семья путешествовала по всей Федерации. Он, вероятно, знает много о звездных кораблях.

— Ага, но не думаю, что он захочет рассказать мне обо всём этом, — он перекатился обратно на живот, и, нахмурившись, рассеянно пролистал страницы в книге. Она ничего не могла сделать с внезапной капризностью.

— Оставлю тебя с твоими поисками, — сказала она с улыбкой, покидая комнату. Джим подождал, когда её шаги затихнут, после чего поднялся, взял словарь с полки и поискал слово «имманентно»

\----

Когда пришло время ужина, Джордж попросил Джима достать Спока из его комнаты. Мальчик забаррикадировался в ней на весь день, в полной тишине. Джим даже немного надеялся, что, поднявшись к нему, он обнаружит, что Спок сбежал через окно. Джим попытался столкнуть эту обязанность на брата, но строгий взгляд Джорджа заставил его быстро уступить.

Он не мог объяснить, почему чувствовал себя так некомфортно в присутствии Спока, но начал понимать, что его комфорт не является приоритетом перед их новым сожителем.

Джим покорно постучал несколько раз в дверь Спока и, крикнув «Время ужина!», поспешно сбежал обратно по лестнице.

Спок присоединился к ним несколько секунд спустя, зажатый и собранный, как и ранее. По какой-то причине это раздражало Джима, чьи волосы были взъерошены, а одежда измята.

Сев за стол, Спок первым делом внимательно рассмотрел содержимое тарелки, которую Джордж ему дал, — обжаренные овощи. Каждый вечер Кирки готовили вместе натуральную еду, используя овощи, которые вырастили сами, — традиция, которую Джордж и Вайона редко нарушали. Время, проведенное в космосе, научило их наслаждаться вкусом настоящей еды. Обычно, впрочем, они покупали или реплицировали какое-нибудь мясо, но в этот раз оно отсутствовало.

— Пап, ты забыл про мясо, — пожаловался Джим, потыкав вилкой коричневый соус на блюде. Сэм опять ударил его, а Спок продолжил смотреть в свою тарелку.

— Нет, я не забыл, Джим, — ответил Джордж, подцепив кусочек красного перца. — Спок вегетарианец.

Желудок Джима сжался. Вегетарианец? Ну и что с того?

— Но _я_ нет.

Он мог поклясться, что услышал, как Спок на той стороне стола вздохнул, но, взглянув в его сторону, не обнаружил и следа раздражения. Вулканец просто поднес вилку к своему рту, игнорируя их.

— Ты все еще можешь поесть мясо из репликатора, — устало ответил Джордж, — но когда мы едим как семья, мы едим то, чем может наслаждаться вся семья.

Джим поджал губы, взглянув на Спока, который совершенно точно не являлся членом их семьи.

— Если вы желаете есть животные продукты, — произнес Спок, опуская вилку, — вам нет необходимости беспокоиться о моем рационе.

— Глупости! — воскликнула Вайона, послав Джиму взгляд. — Всё отлично. Вообще-то, еда очень вкусная, не так ли, Джим?

Джим запихнул немного гороха себе в рот и невнятно проворчал.

\----

Несколько рутинных дней ушло на то, чтобы присутствие Спока в доме стало немного более привычным. В первое утро после его приезда Джим совершенно забыл о существовании вулканца, пока не обнаружил его сидящим в одиночестве за кухонным столом и поедающим салат. Днем позже Джим изо всех сил старался избегать Спока, может быть, потому что ему было стыдно, может быть, он просто не знал, как вести себя с ним. У Джима были друзья в школе, множество, и он знал, как говорить с людьми, но Спок не был таким, как остальные люди.

Хоть он и знал, что присутствие Спока было временным, он также понимал, что ему следует приложить усилия, чтобы ближайшие несколько месяцев прошли легче. Очень помогло бы, если бы и _Спок_ попытался приложить усилия, но Джим привык идти на контакт первым. Он просто решил, что будет вести себя с вулканцем так, как вел бы себя с человеком.

Джим сделал свой ход на третий день, немного позже полудня. Дверь в комнату Спока была, как обычно, закрыта, но в этот раз из-за неё доносился слабый запах чего-то пряного и сладкого. Заинтересованный, Джим подошел к двери поближе, принюхиваясь. Пахло не едой и чем-то, с чем он не был знаком. В конце концов, запах мог дать ему тему для разговора.

Он постучал, подождал ответ пару секунд и постучал еще раз. Дверь резко приоткрылась, и глаз Спока встретился с глазами Джима. Джим отошел назад, немного обеспокоенный очевидным раздражением на лице мальчишки. Это было самое яркое выражение эмоций, которое Джим видел у него.

— Я… Эм… — весьма элегантно произнес Джим, совершенно забывая, зачем он вообще стучал в эту дверь. Внезапно это показалось ему плохой идеей.

— Я пытаюсь медитировать, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, обозначить свою проблему кратко, — Спок был явно занят, и Джим вспомнил, что он хотел, так что, может быть, всё было не так плохо.

— Что это за запах? Спок моргнул, приоткрывая дверь немного шире.

— Я приношу свои извинения, если он беспокоит тебя. Я могу погасить их.

— Погасить что? — Джим вытянул шею, пытаясь посмотреть за плечо более высокого парня и рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в темной комнате за ним.

— Свечи.

— Свечи?

— Восковые столбики с фитилем… с нитью внутри воска… их зажигают для определенных церемоний…

— Я знаю, что такое свечи, — перебил Джим, закатывая глаза. — Я имею ввиду, для чего они?

Спок прикрыл глаза лишь немногим дольше, чем если бы он моргнул, словно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я бы оценил, если бы в будущем ты задавал более конкретные вопросы.

— Конечно, — улыбаясь ответил Джим, немного злясь на себя.

— А я бы оценил, если бы ты отвечал на вопросы в будущем.

— Если ты предполагаешь, что я намеренно уклонился…

— Я пошутил, — улыбка Джима немного угасла. — Могу я войти?

— Как я сказал, я пытаюсь медитировать.

— Ты мог бы показать мне, — Джим понятия не имел, что такое медитация, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Спок прищурил глаза, но отступил в сторону, пропуская Джима. Комната была такая же пустая, как и в день приезда Спока, но с дополнением в виде простых белых свечей, горевших во всех четырех углах.

Закрыв за Джимом дверь, Спок прошел в центр комнаты и сел на ковер, жестом указав Джиму сесть напротив, что тот и сделал.

— Ты знаком с процессом медитации? — спросил Спок.

— Не-а.

Ответ, кажется, сделал Спока еще более раздраженным, но он продолжил.

— Весьма нелогично пытаться учить вулканской медитации человека, учитывая, что ваш мозг не может быть контролируем так, как наш. Тем не менее, так как ты достаточно юн, вероятно, ты сможешь натренировать себя на необходимые практики спустя время.

Оу, эти медитационные штучки звучали как работа.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Джим вместо того, чтобы озвучивать своё беспокойство. Как-то раз он выдержал целый концерт синтезированных и музыкально оформленных звуков животных ради своего друга, который был одержим таким стилем музыки по каким-то причинам. Он, вероятно, мог бы выдержать и это тоже.

— Тебе требуется просто закрыть глаза, выровнять дыхание и попытаться очистить свой разум, — сказал Спок, демонстрируя. Он сидел с прямой спиной и скрещенными ногами, элегантно сложив пальцы перед собой. Джим смотрел.

— Зачем? — спросил он несколько секунд спустя. Спок открыл глаза.

— Данная практика используется для упорядочивания и, следовательно, отделения любых эмоций, оставляя место исключительно для логики. Джим буквально почувствовал, как по его лицу растекается растерянность, и смутился от этого.

— Эм… так ты избавляешь себя от всяких штук, связанных с чувствами?

— Да. — Чтобы помочь себе сфокусироваться?

— Фактически, да.

Джим еще раз осмотрел темную комнату вокруг, взглянул на мерцающий свет свечей, на Спока с идеально прямой осанкой и резко улыбнулся.

— Тогда ты всё делаешь неправильно.

— Прошу прощения? — Спок выглядел искренне оскорбленным.

— Эта маленькая комната не даст тебе почувствовать себя лучше и не поможет очистить голову. Пойдем, я покажу, как это делается.

Джим выпрямился и протянул руку, которую Спок не принял. Однако, вулканец всё же поднялся на ноги.

— Думаю, я предпочту остаться здесь.

— Пошли, — хитро произнес Джим. — Доверься мне!

И, несмотря на то, что Спок, очевидно, не имел никаких причин делать этого, он коротко вздохнул, быстрым движением одернул свой балахон и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Предполагаю, мне следует стремиться к пониманию принявших меня к себе людей.

— Вот это дух! — Джим повел его из комнаты и вниз по лестнице, проходя через заднюю дверь, как они делали, когда проводили Споку экскурсию. Снаружи Джим бодро обежал забор вокруг пастбища, прополз между двух столбиков и жестом показал Споку проделать тоже самое.

Спок последовал за ним, но край его одежды зацепился за столбик забора. Он всё же позволил Джиму помочь распутать её, прежде чем они, наконец, оказались на пастбище.

— Эти животные не опасны? — спросил Спок, когда они проходили в нескольких ярдах от совершенно апатичного стада.

— Э, только если ты их выбесишь. Они, наверно, даже не знают, что мы здесь.

Он повел Спока через поле, вытирая пот со лба от нещадно палящего солнца, хотя Спок, кажется, совершенно не замечал жары. Когда они наконец завершили свой путь от дома до достаточно высокой травы, Джим проверил место на наличие помета (который, к счастью, отсутствовал) и плюхнулся на землю. Он махнул Споку рукой, чтобы тот присоединился к нему.

Вулканец так и сделал, пусть и нехотя, но всё же сел рядом с лежащим Джимом.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Спок, нахмурившись. Джим посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— _Так_ ты очищаешь свою голову, — невозмутимо ответил Джим, смотря в небо, усеянное и исполосованное клочьями облаков. — _Так_ ты фокусируешься. Смотря в небо.

Спок, после недолгого колебания, лег рядом, смотря на голубую ширь над ними. Они могли слышать в траве жужжание пролетающих мимо случайных мух, до Джима даже доносился отдающийся по земле стук копыт лошадей, блуждающих неподалеку.

— Здорово, правда?

Несколько секунд Спок решал, что ответить.

— Это неадекватное место для медитации, — наконец, сказал он. — Слишком много активности, чтобы адекватно развивать свою внимательность, — Джим сел, свирепо посмотрев на Спока. Это было наиболее спокойное место из всех, что он только мог представить, и даже оно не было достаточно хорошо для вулканца. Но Спок продолжил прежде, чем Джим успел хоть что-то сказать. — Тем не менее, я нахожу это место… успокаивающим. И это очаровательно — смотреть, как ваши облака двигаются.

Лицо Джима смягчилось. Ладно, не лучшее место для медитации, но также и не полный отстой. Он лег обратно.

— На Вулкане облака так не двигаются?

— Наша планета более сухая, чем Земля, — ответил Спок задумчиво. — Облака не являются обыденным явлением.

— Так, ты никогда не занимался тем, что искал похожие формы?

Спок повернул голову, смотря на Джима сквозь разделяющие их лезвия травы.

— Я не могу утверждать, что понимаю практику, на которую ты ссылаешься.

— Ты мог просто сказать «нет», — засмеялся Джим.

Спок обдумал это.

— Нет, — наконец, сказал он. — Я не делал… эту вещь.

Джим почувствовал, что на его лице растягивается широкая ухмылка, так что он отвернулся, вновь смотря на небо.

— Ну, тогда тебе повезло, что ты здесь, потому что у меня есть целое лето, чтобы научить тебя.

Что ж, как оказалось, им не потребовалось целое лето. Вообще-то, Спок достаточно быстро понял концепцию, но воображение определенно не было его сильной стороной. Они провели час или около того после полудня, лежа на поле, чередуя разговоры и указывая на формы. Джим спросил его о климате Вулкана, тем более это казалось достаточно «логичным» разговором, который можно вести, глядя на облака. И, хотя Спок сказал, что не заинтересован в Земле, он, тем не менее, задал несколько встречных вопросов Джиму.

На обратном пути к дому Спок говорил о том, что определение «грозовые» должно быть удовлетворительным ответом на вопрос «Как эти облака выглядят для тебя?», и Джим отвечал, что для него они выглядят как черепашки на ховербордах. Пока он говорил, он заметил свою маму, стоящую далеко на пороге, и, несмотря на то что он не мог видеть её эмоции, он чувствовал, что она улыбается.

Джим улыбался тоже.


	2. Глава 2: Человеческие эмоции, часть 1.

_Время в Риверсайде не стояло на месте: Спок отправился в школу, нагрянули неожиданные гости, и Джим узнал немного больше о своем новом друге._

\----

За прошедший с приезда месяц Спок пережил множество различных «впервые», в которых главным образом был замешан его жизнерадостный земной товарищ. Он впервые играл в догонялки, когда Сэм отказался потакать энергии Джима, и оказался на удивление хорош в этой игре. Он попробовал свою первую ежевику, когда кустарники в саду наконец дали первые плоды. И продолжал есть её, пока не опустело набранное парнями ведро. Он впервые ухаживал за курицей, впервые собирал яйца, впервые красил забор и, кажется, нашел своего первого друга, хотя, вероятно, он бы никогда этого не признал.

Особенно в начале. Они ссорились, как минимум, раз в день. Спок отвергал интересы Джима, или Джим насмехался над привычками Спока — и в итоге они угрюмо сидели в своих комнатах по несколько часов. Обычно в это время юного вулканца находил Джордж, говорил с ним об истории и культуре и всегда охотно отвечал на вопросы Спока. Или Вайона выходила с ним наружу, чтобы поработать в саду. Он увлекся ухаживанием за курами, так что она всегда брала Спока с собой, когда приходило время кормить их.

Иногда Сэм тоже проводил время со Споком. Они часами обсуждали последние научные открытия с границ (новости, за которыми оба следили) и их последствия.

Не столь важно, кто сдавался первым, но в итоге один из них или же они оба извинялись, и затем возвращались к новой активности, придуманной Джимом (что включало в себя демонтаж старого репликатора в гараже, уход за лошадьми, на которых Спок отказывался ездить, или побег в город, чтобы провести несколько часов в галерее).

К концу месяца, когда Джим начал готовиться к школе, всё чаще поднимался вопрос о том, что собирается делать Спок. Становилось очевидно, что он не вернется на Вулкан. Ромуланцы, по всей видимости, взяли контроль над всей секцией планет, устанавливали их собственные военные базы и начинали медленную оккупацию. Всё больше и больше вулканцев эвакуировались, оседая на Земле, или Андории, или даже — если они были супер неудачливы — на Теллар Прайм.

В конечном итоге, в Риверсайде было решено, что те несколько вулканских детей, что оказались в их районе, пойдут в школу вместе с людьми. Спок не сказал, что он ненавидит эту идею, не напрямую, но его губы превращались в тонкую линию, плотно сжимаясь каждый раз, когда тема школы поднималась. По крайней мере, он сказал, что ожидает встречи с другими вулканскими студентами. После лета, проведенного в обществе Джима Кирка, он, видимо, нуждался в дозе логики.

Первый день Спока в школе оказался смазанным и размытым, как для него, так и для Джима. Средняя Школа Риверсайда не была просторной, но тут не было ничего похожего на учебные колодцы, что, по описанию Спока, присутствовали на Вулкане.

И, хотя Спок убеждал Джима, что он в порядке, Джим точно мог сказать, что переполненные коридоры плохо на него влияли. Джим долго ничего не знал о вулканской телепатии, но он понимал, что его друг не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, так что Джим сопровождал его весь день из класса в класс, создавая препятствия для тех, кто мог подойти слишком близко. Несмотря на это, он был не в силах остановить постоянные взгляды. В школьном районе было совсем немного вулканских беженцев, и многие из сельского жителей никогда не видели их прежде.

В конце концов, учителя поняли, что, если они будут отправлять вулканских детей из класса на пять минут позже, те всё равно будут успевать на занятия вовремя, не имея при этом большого контакта с людьми. Это помогло.

Спок не присоединился ни к какому клубу или факультативу, кроме совершенно нового Вулканского Студенческого общества, в состав которого входили трое студентов и которое было, скорее всего, не очень полезно. Спок выразил желание слиться с толпой, чтобы минимизировать свою антагоничность, и Джим сделал всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему залечь на дно.

Не очень-то помогало то, что у Джима было много друзей. Друзей, которых он был действительно рад видеть. После первых нескольких недель, он начал предоставлять Спока самому себе все чаще, предпочитая проводить время между классами, ловя Марлену, Амир и других.

Впрочем, кое-что интересное выявилось во время ланча. В большинстве случаев Спок ел вместе с другими вулканцами в полной тишине. Но время от времени Джим вытягивал его потусоваться со своими друзьями. Спок стоически сидел, пока Янг засовывал пластиковые соломинки в нос, или Джим строил башню из картофельного пюре, пока они говорили об учителях и уроках, которые они любят… или ненавидят. До Джима не сразу дошло, что все их разговоры завязаны на эмоциях. Факт того, что Спок оставался рядом и терпел это, несмотря на то, что не мог поддержать разговор, действительно обнадеживал Джима.

Споку потребовалось достаточно много времени, чтобы понять нюансы человеческой дружбы. Когда Амир впервые в присутствии Спока ударила Джима по руке (по дружески, но всё же с силой), вулканец хлопнул рукой по столу и послал Амир взгляд, способный прожечь в ней дыру.

— Ты остановишь свою атаку немедленно, — произнес он что-то вроде этого. И Джиму пришлось объяснять, что некоторые дети просто ударяют друг друга, и всё в порядке. Разговор о границах насилия оказался эффективен для Спока, но все друзья Джима чувствовали себя немного некомфортно рядом с вулканцем после произошедшего.

Затем пришла зима, и Споку довелось насладиться еще одним «впервые» — его первым снегопадом. Это было почти настолько же уморительно, насколько и депрессивно. Завернутый во все свои одежды и два одеяла, Спок угрюмо смотрел из окна, как Сэм и Джим делали высокого и тощего снеговика из снега с преувеличенно узнаваемыми ушами, и жестами звали Спока наружу.

Он не вышел, также как и не оценил «попытку» братьев пошутить, но его поведение смягчилось, когда Сэм принес ему чашку горячего чая, и они все втроем сели и смотрели на снегопад вместе. «Очаровательно» — слово, которое он использовал, чтобы описать снегопад, означало наслаждение происходящим.

Со временем зима ушла, и весна начала согревать. Для Спока закончились «впервые», и Джим начал привыкать к этому новому странному второму брату, которого он приобрел. Но вопрос продолжал витать в головах семьи. Как долго всё это будет продолжаться?

Когда бы кто-то из них ни спросил, скрытно, убедившись, что Спок не может их слышать, Джордж только отвечал: «сколько потребуется».

\----

Джим прислонился к стене и, пользуясь моментом, осматривал внутренний двор. Когда привычная толкотня после уроков улеглась, остались лишь несколько медливших учеников. На траве сидела парочка, передавая друг другу карточки. Они периодически краснели, если их руки случайно сталкивались. Молодой парень в свитере с капюшоном сидел на скамейке, бешено печатая на своем датападде. В школу направлялась единственная андорианская студентка по обмену, неся на плече спортивную сумку. Она шла за группой детей, тихо перешептывающихся между собой.

Джим ждал. Он в очередной раз проверил часы.

Джим прекрасно знал, что Спок и сам мог добраться до дома. В конце концов, они ходили в школу и из неё каждый день вот уже десять месяцев, не считая зимние каникулы. А Спок обладал прекрасной топографической памятью (и не только ей одной). Но Джиму всё равно никогда не казалось правильным ходить без него.

Спок всегда ждал его после тренировок, так что подождать в ответ Джим точно мог.

— Джим, благодарю за ожидание.

Яркая улыбка вспыхнула на его лице, когда он повернулся и, увидев Спока, махнул ему рукой.

— Эй, — произнес он, отталкиваясь от стены и подбирая сумку. — Повеселился в своем супер секретном клубе?

— Как я уже говорил, Джим, Вулканское Студенческое Сообщество не является этим.

— О чем вы, ребята, вообще говорите?

В средней школе Риверсайда было три вулканца, и Джим готов был поспорить, что они такие же разговорчивые, как и Спок, учитывая, что разговор с ним вполне мог напоминать выдергивание зубов.

— Мы обсуждаем наши занятия, сложности в адаптации к человеческой культуре, а также… — он остановился, как если бы не был уверен, что ему следует продолжать. — А также любые вопросы, в которых мы расходимся с другим членами студенческого сообщества.

Они шли на автобусную остановку в конце корпуса, но Джим остановился на полушаге, уставившись на Спока.

— Кто-то что-то сказал тебе?

Спок, вероятно, почувствовал одновременные обеспокоенность и злость в голосе друга, так что один раз отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет, Джим. Хотя мы все столкнулись с определенным количеством ревности в наших классах, основанной на наших академических знаниях. Так что мы запросили разделение в классе, но многие студенты не оценили наше предложение.

Джим рассмеялся, когда они продолжили свой путь, хотя и был уверен, что Спок маловероятно нашел ситуацию забавной.

— Что ж, если твоя единственная проблема в том, что ты умнее всех остальных, то это не так плохо, — сказал он.

Спок вскинул бровь, но, тем не менее, не прокомментировал.

Пока автобус ехал к дому, Спок спросил Джима о его дне, что было по-человечески вежливо. Джим научил этому вулканца достаточно быстро, когда они только начали ходить в школу. Кирк радостно трещал о том, как выиграл очередной практический шахматный турнир в шахматном клубе («— Ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться? Готов поспорить, ты был бы хорош в этом!» «— Нет, Джим. Если я пытаюсь „залечь на дно“, как ты говоришь, это было бы крайне нелогично») и как уговорил маму наконец согласиться взять собаку, когда Сэм уедет. («— Ты можешь поверить, что он боится их? Он хочет быть биологом. В космосе. Как он собирается изучать неизвестное, если он боится собак?»)

Автобус привез их к дому как раз тогда, когда солнце начало свой ленивый путь к горизонту. Джим продолжал болтать, пока они заходили.

Он затормозил в дверном проходе, снимая обувь, и не заметил, как Спок, пройдя в центр комнаты, неподвижно замер.

— Так что я немного взбесился, так? И я сказал Джонни… Спок?

Джим выпрямился и уперся взглядом в спину своего друга, после чего переместился так, чтобы видеть происходящее в гостиной.

Вайона, Джордж и Сэм сидели на софе, а на диванчике напротив разместились еще два человека, которых Джим никогда прежде не встречал. Они все смотрели на прибывших детей. Джим скинул свою сумку и поставил её рядом с сумкой Спока.

Двое неизвестных взрослых встали, и женщина светло улыбнулась. Мужчина, как внезапно осознал Джим, был вулканцем, задрапированным в такую же ниспадающую черную одежду, какую носил Спок.

— Спок, — произнесла женщина, шагнув вперед. Она была милой. Чуть старше Вайоны, с волосами, заколотыми вверх и завитыми так элегантно, словно её пригласили на грандиозную вечеринку. Она протянула руки и крепко обняла Спока, оставив Джима в полном смятении по поводу того, что он должен предпринять. Он знал, что Спок не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, так что это, мягко говоря, настораживало. Он должен сказать ей отойти?

— Мама, — приветственно произнес Спок, мягко похлопывая женщину по плечу, когда она отпустила его. Спок взглянул поверх её плеча на стоически стоящего вулканца. — Отец.

Затем всё сошлось, и Джим почувствовал, что его рот непроизвольно открылся.

— Они твои родители? — спросил он ошарашено. Вероятно, это был глупый вопрос.

Женщина улыбнулась ему и протянула руку для рукопожатия.

— А ты, должно быть, Джим, — произнесла она медовым голосом. Джим осторожно ответил на рукопожатие. — Меня зовут Аманда. Да, мы родители Спока. Проходи, мы просто болтали.

Она провела их в комнату, и Сарек поднял руку в вулканском салюте, приветствуя их.

— Я посол Сарек, — представился он голосом настолько холодным и лишенным интонаций, что Джиму стало очевидно, что он произнес это на автомате. Он думал, что _Спок_ не эмоционален, но этот мужчина вывел понятие безэмоциональности на совершенно новый уровень. Джим был так впечатлен, что едва не забыл вернуть приветственный жест.

— Приятно познакомиться с Вами, — ответил он, вспомнив о манерах.

Раздался скрип дерева о дерево, и Джим обернулся посмотреть на отца, который втаскивал в гостиную два стула из кухни, чтобы парням было, куда сесть. Они послушно взяли их, а Джордж снова сел со своей женой.

— Сарек и Аманда только что рассказывали нам об их работе, — спасительно произнесла Вайона. — Они были в Сан-Франциско, работали со Звездным Флотом.

Джим посмотрел на них, на яркую улыбку Аманды и каменное лицо Сарека, и всё, что он смог сказать, было «оу».

Спок, к счастью, высказался более содержательно:

— Должен признать, я несколько растерян, — сказал он голосом, еще более безэмоциональным, чем когда-либо слышимым Джимом от него, словно пытался стать супер-вулканцем перед своим отцом. — Могу я спросить, почему вы прибыли в Айову? Я считал, что ваши дела в Сан-Франциско очень деликатные. И срочные.

— Спок, дорогой, — сказала Аманда, — Дела всегда важны, но мы не виделись практически год. Мы подумали, что можем прийти с визитом, пока есть шанс, и, к счастью, Кирки были очень гостеприимны даже несмотря на столь позднее уведомление.

— Мы видим друг друга каждую неделю, — поправил Спок, делая отсылку к видео вызовам, которые, по его словам, «требуются для того, чтобы держать моих родителей в курсе ситуации».

— Это не одно и то же! — воскликнула она со смехом, а затем, игриво толкнув своего мужа, добавила: — Он становится всё больше и больше похож на тебя с каждым днём.

Сарек вскинул бровь на её слова (знакомое выражение), хотя его лицо каким-то образом стало казаться мягче. Он на сто процентов оправдывал ожидания Джима о не очень разговорчивых вулканцах.

— Они собираются остаться у нас сегодня, — сказал Джордж парням. — Спок, ты не против делить комнату с Джимом сегодня?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Спок. Джим был не против, но он бы хотел, чтобы отец спросил и _его_ разрешение тоже.

— Отлично. Что ж, теперь, когда вы дома, нам следует начать готовить ужин, — сказала Вайона. — Аманда, Вы готовите? Сегодня моя очередь, и я была бы рада помощи.

Аманда просияла.

— Готовлю! И я видела, что вы вырастили в вашем саду, так что не могу дождаться!

Они встали и покинули комнату, оставляя парней с их отцами.

— Итак, Посол, — начал Джордж с чуть более серьезным лицом, чем Джим привык, — какие последние новости?

— Я думаю, у Вас есть доступ к данной информации из новостных лент Федерации, — ответил Сарек, и холод его голоса пробрал Джима до костей. — Кроме того, я был проинформирован, что Вы офицер высокого ранга…

— В отставке…

— И тем не менее поддерживаете множество контактов, которые обеспечивают Вас последними новостями.

Джордж выглядел немного обескураженным.

— Я имею в виду, возможно, но я хотел бы услышать новости из первых рук.*

Сарек слишком резко вдохнул, на переносице появилась еле заметная единственная складка. Джим рискнул предположить, что это было самое яркое выражение неприязни, какое только вулканцы могут себе позволить.

— Я не знаком с этой фразой, но из контекста я предполагаю, что вы желаете услышать мои перспективы?

— В этом была идея, — пробормотал Джордж. Джим улыбнулся, обмениваясь взглядом со Споком.

Сарек сцепил пальцы в том же стиле, что и Спок во время медитации.

— В то время как Аманда и я предприняли успешные попытки собрать союзников в Звездном Флоте, Федерация сомневается в передачи ресурсов для того, что, как они считают, окажется безнадёжной битвой. Они снабжают транспортом и убежищем беженцев, хотя и предпочитают не обеспечивать никакой военной силой. Как вам известно, Вулканцы — пацифисты. Мы избегаем войны любой ценой. Сказать, что мы были не готовы к таком длительному обмену… — он замолчал, возвращая сталь в свой взгляд. — К такому, по сути, состоянию.

Наступило молчание. Джордж выглядел так, словно он отчаянно пытался найти, что сказать, но раз за разом проваливался в попытках.

— Вы наслаждаетесь Землёй? — нервно спросил Сэм, и тут же осознал свою ошибку.

— Наслаждение…

— Человеческая эмоция, — закончил Джим с хитрой улыбкой, — ага, Спок постоянно так говорит.

Сарек перевел взгляд на сына.

— Хорошо это слышать.

Аманда вернулась в комнату, и, кажется, они все облегченно выдохнули.

— Вайона надеется, что вы, парни, можете ей на кухне, — сказала она, положив руку на плечо Джиму. — Мы с Сареком предпочли бы провести некоторое время со Споком, если всё в порядке.

— Конечно, мэм, — сказал Сэм, поднявшись. — Давай, Джим, пойдем поможем маме.

Джордж тоже поднялся, но Джим колебался еще пару секунд. Его так заинтересовала эта семья. Знание того, что мама Спока — человек, заставляло взглянуть на всё по-новому, и встретить отца Спока… Что ж, Джим просто хотел понаблюдать, хотя и знал, что не имеет такого права.

— Джим, — настойчиво произнес Джордж, и Джиму не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как подняться. Он взглянул на Спока, прежде чем уйти, не способный ничего сделать с небольшим беспокойством. Спок выглядел так неуютно. Он провел рукой по спинке стула, на котором сидел Спок, когда последовал за отцом и братом в соседнюю комнату.

Ужин, по крайней мере, вышел менее ужасным, чем предшествующий ему разговор. В основном, потому что Аманда оказалось очень разговорчивой. Джим только диву давался весь вечер, что именно она вырастила его друга. Её эмоции буквально били через край, и она вела практически весь разговор, словно её второй натурой являлась игра в рефери между вулканцами и людьми. Впрочем, как догадывался Джим, ничего другого ей и не оставалось.

К концу ужина он был уверен, что его родители были от неё в полном восторге, хотя Сарек оказался тем еще крепким орешком. Джин улыбнулся, уставившись в свой салат, в нетерпении, когда он сможет поделиться этой мыслью со Споком. Он пытался научить друга человеческим идиомам, а так же пытался и сам выучить несколько на вулканском. Впрочем, вулканцы не понимали, на самом деле, зачем нужны идиомы, но даже если у них и нашлась парочка, то только на их непроизносимом языке.

— Джим?

Джим поднял взгляд, осознавая, что он перестал обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг. Как оказалось, его звала Вайона.

— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, помочь Споку приготовить кровать в своей комнате, пока мы прибираемся?

Разбираться с грязной посудой? Ей не нужно было просить дважды.

— Конечно! — нетерпеливо воскликнул он, хватая Спока за плечо, не подумав. — Идешь?

Спок не обратил внимания на физический контакт (хотя Сарек послал Джиму предупреждающий взгляд) и поднялся на ноги.

— Очень хорошо.

— Не забудьте пожелать спокойной ночи, прежде чем отправитесь спать, — мелодично произнесла Аманда.

Они прошли сквозь гостиную и поднялись по лестнице. Джим улыбнулся.

— Она мне нравится, — сказал он.

— Она — выдающийся человек, — произнес Спок без интонации. Он продолжал делать свой голос экстра-Вулканским.

— Спок, ты можешь бросить притворяться. Твой отец не смотрит, — с беспокойством произнес Джим. Приезд семьи сделал его таким? Или что-то еще?

— Это не притворство, — резко ответил Спок, когда они остановились около бельевого шкафа, чтобы взять простыни и подушки. — Я — _вулканец_.

— Наполовину вулканец, как оказалось, — огрызнулся Джим в ответ. — Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Не имеет значения. Я следую техникам Сурака, проявляю свойственные вулканцам черты характера и моя анатомия соответствует вулканской. Я вулканец.

Джим насупился.

— Да, но ты не… _в высшей степени_ вулканец. Не как твой отец.

— Я не буду стоять здесь и выслушивать оскорбления, — отрезал Спок, выхватывая одеяла из рук Джима, и гордо прошествовал в комнату. Джим, вздохнув, последовал за ним.

— Я не оскорблял тебя, — сказал он. — Я делал наблюдения. Думал, тебе это "нравится".

— А если я сделаю наблюдения, что тебе не хватает предупредительности, сообразительности и дипломатичности твоего отца, тебе «понравится» это?

Джим одеревенел.

— Это было неуместно.

— Моё мнение противоположно, — Спок положил одеяла, распрямляя и разглаживая их, словно это действие доказывало его точку зрения. Джим намерено прошелся по одеялу, оставляя следы на разглаженной ткани. Он подошел к шкафу, снимая с себя джинсы и фланелевую рубашку, меняя их на фланелевые штаны, стянул носки и намеренно кинул их куда-то в сторону Спока. Вулканец небрежно откинул их в сторону.

Джим затих на минуту, наблюдая как Спок разглаживает каждую складку на ткани. Это могло бы быть выражением гнева, если бы гнев не был «человеческой эмоцией». После осознания этой мысли, Джим испустил многострадальный выдох и опустился рядом на колени, чтобы помочь.

— Я прошу прощения, — пробормотал он, разглаживая ту сторону, которая была ближе к нему, а затем подтолкнул одеяло под обивку.

— Как и я, — ответил Спок также тихо.

— Конечно ты вулканец. Я имею в виду, ты самый логичный из всех, кого я знаю.

— Благодарю. И у тебя есть умение быть и умным, и дипломатичным.

— Это точно, у меня есть.

Они быстро разобрались с простынями и кинули подушки сверху. Затем Спок удалился в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в свой спальный балахон (над которым Джим, наконец, перестал смеяться), после чего они спустились вниз, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.

Смотреть во второй раз, как кто-то обнимает Спока, было просто странно, но Аманда обнимала мальчика так, как это бы делала мама Джима. Джим задумался, возмущают ли Спока её действия или он впитывает эти моменты разрешенной ему человечности.

Может быть, он и спросит, но точно не сегодня.

Когда мальчики наконец забрались в кровать и погасили свет, Джим сгорал от любопытства, желая задать вопросы, на которые, он был уверен, Споку не очень-то захочется отвечать.

— Спок, — позвал Джим шепотом. — Ты не спишь?

— Нет, Джим. Нет необходимости шептать.

— Ты скучаешь по своим родителям?

Спок молчал так долго, что Джим решил, что обидел его своим вопросом. Он как раз собирался пробормотать очередное извинение, как Спок заговорил.

— Да, — его голос был тих. Если бы Джим не прислушивался так внимательно, он бы не поверил, что действительно услышал ответ.

— Должно быть здорово увидеть их, а?

— Нет.

Джим не ожидал этого.

— Почему нет?

Спок сел и Джим сделал тоже самое, облокотившись на спинку кровати, так что он мог лучше видеть Спока в этой синей темноте.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы они не видели меня в моем нынешнем состоянии. Мои… _человеческие_ характеристики… тенденция комментировать там, где не требуется, тенденция к, как говорит твой отец, _дерзким ответам_. Всё это становится более заметным, и неуклонное разрушение моего дома сделало мой контроль над эмоциями невероятно сложной задачей.

— Я бы не смог понять, просто взглянув на тебя, — честно сказал Джим, надеясь успокоить Спока. — Серьезно, если бы я не знал тебя, то никогда бы не догадался, что ты расстроен.

— Благодарю, — ответил Спок. — Но ты не вулканец. Мой отец может понять. Он, вероятно, находится в куда худшем состоянии, чем я, и, тем не менее, он сохраняет уравновешенность.

— Но он взрослый, — с усмешкой произнес Джим. — Им _полагается_ быть лучше во всех таких тяжелых моментах.

— Дети на Вулкане придерживаются очень высоких стандартов.

— Догадываюсь. Знаешь, если ты недостаточно хорош для «стандартов» твоего отца, тогда я мог бы дать ему кусочек своего разума, — он улыбнулся, потому что знал, что противостоять Сареку было бы одновременно глупо и смешно.

— Прошу тебя, не делай этого.

— Ты знаешь, что не сделаю, но я хотел бы.

Спок ничего не ответил, так что Джим попробовал другую тактику.

— Ты стараешься как можешь, так ведь?

— Очевидно.

— Что ж, мама всегда говорит, что если ты стараешься изо всех сил, то это всё, что ты можешь сделать. И, ладно, _папа_ добавляет, что ты всегда должен делать всё еще лучше, но не беспокойся об этой части прямо сейчас.

— Беспокойство…

— Человеческая эмоция, — Джим закатил глаза, впрочем, без злобы. — Я знаю.

— Спасибо, Джим, — сказал Спок.

Улыбаясь, Джим опять лег, и, услышав шорох, понял, что Спок поступил так же.

— Так как твои родители познакомились? Не в оскорбление твоему отцу, но мне реально сложно представить это.

— Моя мама была учителем на Земле. Мой отец — посол на Земле. Они встретились и позже поженились.

— Оу, не мог бы ты немного упростить для меня? — поддразнил Джим. — Слишком много сюжетных ходов и поворотов, никак не могу уследить.

У него было чувство, что Спок прищурился в его сторону, но из-за темноты сказать точно было сложно.

— Я ответил на твой вопрос.

— Я знаю, — обессилено проныл Джим, — но ты не совсем _ответил_.

— Что конкретно ты хочешь знать?

— Они… — он чувствовал себя дико, говоря это, и слова звучали ужасно с его губ. — Они влюблены?

— Любовь — человеческая…

— Ага, понял, — перебил Джим и уставился в потолок. — Забудь.

Спустя несколько минут, когда Джим уже был уверен, что Спок задремал, вулканец просто произнес:

— Спокойной ночи, Джим.

Джим фыркнул.

— Ночи, Спок, — ответил он, переворачиваясь и, незаметно для самого себя, тут же засыпая.

\----

Выходные прошли по тонкой грани между отсутствием комфорта и внезапным весельем. Кирки планировали провести день вместе, пообедать, прогулявшись по Риверсайду, зайти в магазины, болтая с местными, и посетить городской исторический музей, в котором Аманда выказала заинтересованность (хотя Джим был почти уверен, что она просто проявляла вежливость).

Так что этим они и занялись. На краю города был милый ресторан, которым вся семья в полной мере насладилась, устроив там себе приятный обед. Аманда спросила Сэма о том, куда он собирается пойти учиться дальше и что хочет делать со своей жизнью, и Сэм с удовольствием рассказал ей. Когда Джим заметил, что биология интересная и все такое, но он собирается присоединиться к Звездному Флоту, как и его родители, Аманда потворствовала ему, уверяя, что он станет прекрасным адмиралом однажды.

Джим светился. Сарек, тем не менее, был очень сдержан относительно идеи о Звездном Флоте. Вероятно, потому что они оказались не очень удачливы в защите его планеты. Он напрягался каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь упоминал Флот, будь то вспоминающий старые истории времен его капитанства Джордж или восторженный в своем нетерпении Джим.

Спок едва ли произнес и слово за весь день, пока они не пришли в музей.

Он вообще-то приходил сюда довольно часто с начала жизни в Риверсайде, и Джим был рад показывать ему все вокруг в первые несколько раз. Теперь же вулканец знал музей лучше, чем Джим, и поэтому практически тащил родителей за собой, указывая на первые инструменты пионеров, первый публичный библиотечный компьютер, первый терминал для скоростного транспорта.

Он обращался с каждым объектом как с компонентом его дополнительной учебы, как если бы пытался придать академический смысл своему пребыванию в городе. Сарек, если Джим мог судить о вулканских «выражениях», казалось, находился в войне между гордостью и ужасом. Его сын много учился, но предмет изучения, должно быть, был совершенно бесполезен: какой-то незначительный земной город.

В конце концов, день выдался удачный. Спок еще раз позволил Джиму дать свободу своей любознательности, хотя и не ответил на все вопросы. Больше всего Джиму хотелось узнать о Сареке, о других взрослых вулканцах, о культуре, которая вырастила их такими суровыми.

И хотя Джим не хотел совершать одну ошибку дважды, он до смерти хотел узнать, почему Спок совершенно не был похож на своего отца. Он видел, как в Споке появляется осторожный юмор в последний год, нежная радость и безмятежное удивление, все эти «человеческие» эмоции, которые Сарек, вероятно, никогда не одобрит. Но Спок мог чувствовать их, и он чувствовал, и Джиму _нравилась_ эта черта его друга. Он только не знал, было ли причиной его человеческое наследство, или же сам парень.

\----

На следующий день родители Спока забрали его на дневную прогулку, чтобы провести время как семья перед их вечерним отъездом. Как и тогда, когда Джиму пришлось оставить Спока с родителями в гостиной для разговора, в этот раз Джим чувствовал тяжесть на душе, когда смотрел вслед отъезжающей машине. Он знал, что Спок будет в порядке. Его родители были одаренными и (по крайней мере, в случае Аманды) милыми. Но он привык наблюдать за мальчишкой, и оказалось странным не иметь возможности это делать.

Позже этим днем он спросил у Сэма за игрой в перекидывание мяча, означало ли это то же, что и иметь младшего брата, чувствовал ли тот когда-нибудь, что должен защищать Джима.

— О, конечно, — ответил Сэм, осторожно кидая мяч. — Не то, чтобы тебе была нужна _моя_ защита.

Джим обдумал ответ.

— Так зачем утруждать себя, пытаясь меня защитить, хотя мне не нужна защита?

— Что ж, — Сэм поймал бросок от Джима и сделал паузу, проводя рукой по волосам в знакомом от их отца жесте. — Семья, разве нет? Доверять кому-то, что они способны… знаешь, справиться со всем сами, но быть готовым помочь, если потребуется.

Джим решил, что это имеет смысл. Он часто чувствовал то же самое по отношению к Сэму. Особенно тогда, когда все беспокойство о финальных экзаменах и выпускном проекте ложилось на плечи его брата. Он оставил Сэма пробираться сквозь это самостоятельно, разумеется, но всегда был готов к игре в шахматы или верховой езде, если Сэм начнет выглядеть слишком уставшим.

— Я не нужен Споку, — произнес Джим спустя время. Он апатично поймал подачу Сэма, мимолетно интересуясь, почему эта мысль заставляет его грустить.

— Но если ты ему потребуешься, ты будешь здесь, так? — Сэм, кажется, не заметил внезапную смену тона Джима, или он предпочел не акцентировать на этом внимание.

— Ну, да.

— Вот и отлично. Помнишь, когда Марлена сказала, что она «никогда, и через миллион-гаджиллион лет не будет твоей девушкой»? Ты плакал несколько часов.

— Мне было одиннадцать! — Джим кинул мяч обратно, немного слишком сильно, хотя он и смеялся.

Сэм легко его поймал с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Я просто говорю, что это был один единственный случай за несколько лет, когда тебе действительно была нужна моя помощь, но я все еще был здесь, чтобы реплицировать тебе немного горячего какао.

— Я помню.

— И потом все стало хорошо, так?

— Ага.

— Тогда ты всё понял, — Сэм стянул перчатки и подошел к Джиму, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Это мой братский совет тебе. Просто будь наготове с какао, и Спок будет в порядке. И я надеюсь, что он тоже за _тобой_ присмотрит. Когда я уеду, останетесь только вы с ним вдвоем.

Не отпуская плечо Джима, он повел его обратно в дом.

— Пока Спок не вернется на Вулкан, — сказал Джим, пытаясь звучать нейтрально по этому поводу. Он больше не знал, было ли это лучшим или худшим развитием событий.

Улыбка Сэма потухла на секунду.

— Да, до тех пор.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ощущение войны добирается и до Риверсайда, принося с собой совсем не положительные новости с фронта._

Мягкие пальцы прошлись по волосам Джима, когда он прикрыл глаза. Марлена читала что-то на своем датападде, держа его одной рукой, пока другой гладила и перебирала волосы Джима. Вздохнув, он пробормотал что-то содержательное и непрошеное, всё еще не веря в свою удачу. На его пятнадцатый день рождения месяц назад, Марлена наконец позвала его на свидание.

Это произошло после того, как в течении нескольких лет Джим пытался пригласить её свидание, осознавал, насколько это безнадежно, пытался снова и в конце концов смирился и постарался стать хотя бы другом для неё. Хотя он думал, что его влюбленность была безнадежна, и это приносило ему немного тоски, сейчас он был рад прошлому ожиданию. Теперь им было _комфортно_ вместе. Она была его первой девушкой, и ему нравилось, что они всему они учатся вместе.

— Разве тебе не следует учиться? — с весельем в голосе спросила она. — Ты же знаешь, что это единственная причина, по которой родители отпустили тебя посреди недели.

— Я учусь через осмос, — сказал он, прижимаясь ближе, словно подтверждая таким образом свою точку зрения.

— Разумеется, — она рассмеялась, продолжая мягко расчесывать его волосы. — Потому что именно так наука и работает.

— Мне следует это знать, — поддразнил он. — Я же вундеркинд.

— Если верить _слухам_ , — скептицизм в её голосе заставил его рассмеяться.

Хотя, честно говоря, никто не был удивлен также сильно, как Джим, когда его определили в научный класс уровня колледжа вместе со Споком в следующем семестре.

О, это напомнило ему кое о чем.

— Черт, — сказал он, резко садясь. — Спок написал мне недавно. Я забыл посмотреть.

В тот момент, когда зазвонил коммуникатор, он был слегка пойман губами Марлены, так что совсем не винил себя за то, что не хотел отвлекаться.

Марлена закатила глаза и подтянула колени к груди, раз уж Джим больше не занимал её ноги.

— Ты можешь просто проигнорировать, знаешь? — её голос звучал неожиданно устало. — Он _может_ жить и без тебя.

Но Джим её не услышал. Он открыл сообщение от Спока и мгновенно пожалел, что не сделал этого раньше.

«Мне может потребоваться твоё содействие, если бы ты мог, пожалуйста, вернуться в ближайшее время», — гласило сообщение.

Подобная просьба от Спока не могла читаться иначе как «НА ПОМОЩЬ», именно так, заглавными буквами, да еще и с кучей восклицательных знаков в конце.

— Черт, — сказал он опять, вскакивая на ноги. — Черт, мне срочно нужно домой.

Выражение Марлены было сердитым, с примесью удивления.

— Что происходит?

— Я не знаю, — сказал он, передавая ей свой коммуникатор, пока сам осматривался вокруг в поисках своей школьной сумки. — Но посмотри, что он написал.

Она тяжело вздохнула после прочтения.

— Это, скорее всего, ничего важного, — сказала она. Джим нашел свои вещи и забрал коммуникатор, когда она протянула его обратно. — Ему может требоваться твоя помощь с домашним заданием или что-то вроде того.

— Это Спок, — напомнил ей Джим, и она, хоть и сжала губы в тонкую линию, не стала протестовать.

— Отлично, увидимся завтра?

— Обязательно, — сказал Джим с натянутой улыбкой, наклоняясь для быстрого поцелуя. — Прости, — добавил он, отстраняясь.

— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю. Спок первым был твоим бойфрендом.

Он, как и всегда рассмеявшись, ответил, что это совсем не смешно, как делал каждый раз, когда люди шутили эту шутку, но уже просто не заморачивался с тем, чтобы опровергнуть её в очередной раз. Он махнул на прощание рукой и отправился просить её родителей отвести его домой.

Солнце только начало заходить, когда отец Марлены подбросил его до дома. Он коротко махнул на прощание и забежал в дом, бросаясь на поиски Вайоны и Джорджа, только чтобы обнаружить их разговаривающими спокойно и тихо в гостиной. Он подбежал к ним немедленно, даже не беспокоясь о том, чтобы снять обувь.

— Что произошло? Где Спок? — в каком-то смысле, это был один и тот же вопрос.

— Что ж, — начал Джордж, но перевел взгляд на Вайону, словно неуверенный, что сказать.

— Тебе следует поговорить с ним, — сказала она. — Он в своей комнате.

Джим не тратил и секунды, практически взбежав по лестнице. Когда он добрался до комнаты Спока, то постучал просто из вежливости, после чего ввалился внутрь.

Он ожидал увидеть Спока сидящим на полу и медитирующим, но его друг даже не находился в комнате. Окно было открыто.

Побеспокоившись о его остроумии десять секунд, Джим, охваченный внезапным предчувствием, вылез через окно, не очень изящно при этом свалившись на газон, и направился к пастбищу.

После того, как он перелез через забор и направился по знакомому пути мимо коров, он заметил блестящие на солнце волосы Спока. Тот сидел в высокой траве, где раньше они наблюдали за облаками. Приблизившись, Джим различил лицо друга, освещенное свечением датападда.

Спок отключил его, когда услышал приближение Джима, и сел прямо, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Извини, я не видел твоё сообщение, — сказал Джим, тяжело дыша из-за спешки.

— Это не имеет значения. Ты, бесспорно, был занят.

В любой другой ситуации Джим бы подловил его на таком тоне, но не в этот раз. Так что он просто упал рядом со Споком на траву и посмотрел на темный экран датападда в его руках.

— Новости?

— К несчастью.

— Что случилось?

Спок ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он передал падд Джиму, который тут же нажал на кнопку включения. Окно, которое просматривал Спок, всё еще было открыто. Под заголовком «Лицо нашего врага» было нечеткое беззвучное видео с Вулкана. Фон представлял собой красный ландшафт планеты, сквозь смог на отдалении пробивался рассвет. Зона военных действий, понял Джим.

Джим смотрел, как вулканец присоединился к группе других, пораженный тому факту, что все они были вооружены. Он не сомневался, что некоторые вулканцы взяли в руки оружие, чтобы защитить их планету, но эти фазеры не были похожи ни на одни из тех, с которыми был знаком Джим. И их одежда тоже была странной. Яркие и однообразные цвета, среди которых Джим подметил обернутые вокруг их плеч глубокий синий и пурпурный, которые не являлись типичными для вулканцев цветами.

Видео продолжилось, вулканцы двинулись вперед и начали стрелять из фазеров. Ярко-красные лучи света прорезали густой воздух. Тот, кто держал камеру, переместился, показывая направление ведения огня, и Джим с ужасом осознал, что они стреляют на поражение прямо в толпу людей.

Он тяжело сглотнул. Камера приблизила лицо лидера агрессоров, показывая его грубое, угловатое лицо и острые уши. Видео закончилось, замерев на этом моменте.

— Что это? — он был потрясен. Он никогда прежде в своей жизни не видел такой жестокости.

— Ромуланцы, — ответил Спок, забирая падд у Джима и вновь отключая его. Он отложил его на землю рядом с собой.

— Я не видел никаких ромуланцев.

— Ты видел. Они… подобны вулканцам во всём. Кроме их действий.

Рот Джима открылся против его воли.

—  _Это_ были ромуланцы? Но я думал…

— Их внешний облик дал разгадку к природе их конфликта с Вулканом. Когда-то мы были одним народом, много тысячелетий назад. Вулканцы избрали путь логики, взяли эмоции под контроль. Ромуланцы не стали этого делать. Они остались охвачены первобытными инстинктами и желаниями, которые мы научились подавлять. Теперь, ты бы сказал, они «затаили обиду». Их лидер отправил сообщение Федерации. Ты можешь прочитать его, если хочешь. Его текст приведен в статье.

Позже, конечно, Джим прочитал его, но не в этотм момент. Сейчас ему просто надо было разобраться во всем происходящем. Он глубоко вздохнул, и посмотрел на звезды, представляя войну, ведущуюся там, и чувствуя, как сжимается его желудок.

— Есть еще кое-что, — сказал Спок, и Джим смог расслышать дрожь в его голосе. — Они захватили планету. Несколько часов назад они начали полноценное вторжение, сразу после того, как их лидер показал своё лицо.

Джим почувствовал, что его сердце остановилось, внутренности перевернулись и сбилось дыхание. Он оперся на землю, пытаясь стабилизировать свое состояние, представляя землю другой планеты, содрогающуюся под ногами захватчиков.

— А Звездный Флот?

— Они пытаются. Последние новости с фронта сообщают о трех разрушенных кораблях. Маловероятно, что они продолжат сражение.

Джим поднял взгляд на Спока, чьи зубы были сжаты в попытке борьбы против всех тех эмоций, что пытались прорваться. Сердце Джима разрывалось на части при мыслях о его друге и о всех тех невинных людях.

— Что происходит сейчас?

— Нелогично строить планы, когда неизвестен исход текущей ситуации. Мы должны ждать.

— Ты уже поговорил со своими родителями?

— Они, как ты можешь себе представить, достаточно заняты.

Джим кивнул. Конечно, они заняты. Повисла болезненная тишина, во время который Джим не знал, что сказать. Казалось, у Спока также были проблемы с выражением своих мыслей.

— Мне требовалась медитация, — произнес Спок спустя время, смотря вверх. Его голос дрожал. — Когда я в ней не преуспел, я вспомнил, как ты советовал очищать свой разум на улице. Это место по-прежнему неадекватно для медитации. Тем не менее, пребывание рядом с животными в траве помогло мне думать. Быть окруженным жизнью одного мира, пока жизнь другого мира…

Он глубоко вдохнул, и Джим с ужасом проследил за сбежавшей по его щеке слезой. Руки Спока, лежавшие на земле, сжались в кулаки, оставив на земле ямки и траншеи от силы его пальцев.

— Я прошу прощения за свою эмоциональность, — сказал он, выравнивая дыхание. — Я должен…

Джим даже не раздумывал и секунды. Он поднялся на колени и немедленно притянул к себе Спока, обнимая, оборачивая свои руки вокруг груди друга, прижимаясь лицом к его волосам и держа его до боли крепко, о чем он в этот момент предпочел не думать. Ничего не могло установить эти объятия, кроме самого Спока.

Но вулканец не протестовал. Он спрятал лицо в сгибе шеи Джима, его руки неловко расположились на лопатках человека, и он рвано выдохнул. Он не плакал. Джим не чувствовал слез, кроме той единственной, что скатилась по его щеке ранее, но он ощущал другое — что-то, что не поддавалось описанию. Его словно сбил грузовик со всеми этими ужасными чувствами: одиночество, страх, разбитое сердце и ярость, гнев словно сжал его сердце в кулак, и ни одно из этих чувств не принадлежало _ему_. Джим чувствовал их, знал, что они — часть Спока, ощущал это так же, как и гладкие вулканские волосы, касающиеся его щеки, или пальцы Спока, вцепившиеся в его футболку.

Чувства шокировали достаточно сильно, чтобы он захотел отстраниться, но если они принадлежали Споку, то Джим просто не мог так поступить.

Они замерли так, почти на целую минуту, затем Джим немного ослабил свои объятия, но не отпустил Спока до тех пор, пока тот не был готов, потому что решил быть здесь для него так долго, сколько потребуется. Дыхание Спока вновь стало ровным, и эмоции, казавшиеся непреодолимо мощными, начали затихать, как если бы Спок вытягивал их из Джима, забирая обратно.

Когда вулканец наконец отстранился, Джим больше не чувствовал ни единой эмоции, исходящей от его друга. Он был почти уверен, что выдумал их, пока Спок не начал говорить.

— Я прошу прощения за любые впечатления, которые ты мог почувствовать и за нарушение твоей приватности, — произнес Спок, поймав взгляд Джима. Его щеки пылали зеленым, а челюсть была сильно напряжена. — Моих ментальных стен обычно достаточно, но я не смог остановить себя от проецирования.

Джим был невероятно сконфужен.

— Ментальные стены? Что это значит?

— Вулканцы — тактильные телепаты, хотя мы пытаемся сохранять контроль над проецированием впечатлений постоянно. С моей стороны было неправильно передавать свои эмоции тебе или читать твои, но я обнаружил, что в моем нынешнем состоянии был поглощен ими.

Джим вернулся на своё место на траве рядом со Споком, пытаясь собрать по кусочкам, что только что произошло.

— Ты говоришь, что когда я обнял тебя, все эти чувства были тем, что ты _действительно_ чувствуешь? И ты чувствовал мои тоже? — Джим не был уверен, что он чувствовал по этому поводу, но это точно было — заимствуя слово Спока — очаровательно.

Спок кивнул, выглядя практически взволнованно.

— Что ты почувствовал от меня?

— Много всего, — сказал Спок, смотря вниз. — Злость, печаль, очень схожую с моей, но… — Спок остановился, резко выдохнул, и продолжил. — Прости меня. Я не в себе. — Он прикрыл глаза на секунду. Джим ждал, обеспокоенный ситуацией. Спок никогда не заикался, никогда не делал столько пауз, и уж точно никогда не становился нерешительным. Теперь же он выглядел так, словно не мог решить, следует ли ему продолжить мысль. — Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за твою поддержку, — спустя секунды произнес он. — Твое влияние на меня и твоя сила вполне комфортны.

Джим слегка покраснел.

— Ты мой лучший друг, — после паузы произнес он, неуверенный, правильно ли было произносить это сейчас, пусть его слова и являлись правдой.

— А ты мой, — ответил Спок, его голос был настолько тих, что слова практически растворились в ветреных сумерках. Джим почувствовал жар в груди, а также печаль, объяснения которой он не мог найти, но она заполняла его до краёв.

Спок рывком оправил свою тунику и вновь вернул на лицо привычную маску. Однако его брови сошлись вместе, образуя напряженную линию на лбу, которую, Джим знал, разгладить было не в его силах.

Они сидели в тишине еще долгое время. Джим думал обо всем, что чувствовал Спок, о той чистой силе его эмоций, и поражался, как кто-то мог чувствовать так глубоко, но показывать так мало. Это было проявлением невероятной силы, но вместе с тем Джим осознал, совершенно внезапно и с грустью, почему Спок чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

\----

Спок настоял на том, чтобы на следующий день пойти в школу, хотя Джордж и Вайона практически умоляли его остаться дома. Если бы Джиму предоставили выбор, он бы с радостью провел день, катаясь на лошадях или отдыхая рядом с домом, но Спок был слишком ответственным и зависимым от учебы, чтобы поступить так. Или он просто думал, что школа поможет ему отвлечься.

Джим готов был поспорить, что последнее предположение самое верное. Они прошлись до остановки в молчании, и весь путь до школы проехали так же, не сказав ни слова. Но Джим был слишком обеспокоен окружавшими их людьми. Ему приходилось перехватывать взгляд каждого заходящего в автобус человека, который так и норовил уставиться на Спока. Спустя столько лет Джим уже и забыл, каково это, когда люди смотрят на Спока, как на инопланетянина.

Он догадывался о природе их любопытных взглядов, и ему они совершенно не нравились. Спок, очевидно, их тоже заметил, но ничего не сказал.

Начало дня прошло без происшествий. Никто из учителей не упомянул ситуацию на Вулкане, что было благословением, но в то же время немного оскорбляло. Они говорили о школе, на способные заинтересовать студентов темы.

В коридорах при переходе из класса в класс Джим не переставал слышать перешептывания о «злых» вулканцах, словно ромуланцы были какой-то версией расы пацифистов из альтернативной вселенной. Он слышал, как люди обсуждали, что вулканцы, скорее всего, присоединятся к ромуланцам, ведь теперь очевидно, что у них общие предки. Или, как минимум, сдадутся. И Джиму пришлось приложить немало усилий для того, чтобы не останавливать каждого такого человека, резко поправляя его.

Ему, вообще-то, не нравилась идея о причинении боли кому бы то ни было, но он несколько раз был очень близок к этому.

Он так и не увиделся со Споком, их совместные занятия начинались во второй половине дня, но как раз перед ланчем его перехватила Марлена.

— Мне так жаль, — сказала она, только увидев Джима, и потянулась к его руке.

— Всё нормально, ты не знала. И я не знал.

— Он в порядке?

Джим пожал плечами, не замечая, как прислонился к стене позади неё. Масса из студентов шла мимо них в столовую. Джим думал о Споке, одиноко бредущем через толпу под взглядами, слушающем все те вещи, что слышал Джим, и заставляющем себя не реагировать на них.

— Ты бы была? — наконец ответил он.

— Нет, — сказала она, вздохнув. — Тебе, наверное, стоит побыть сегодня с ним. Я слышала несколько разговоров…

— Я тоже.

— Хочешь пригласить его на ланч с нами?

Теперь его улыбка стала куда более искренней. Он знал, что Марлене и её друзьям Спок не очень нравился, так что такое предложение было неожиданно милым с их стороны.

— Точно, так и сделаю. Пойду, найду его.

Они разделили быстрый поцелуй, и Джим направился в столовую. Вероятнее всего, Спок сегодня обедал с другими вулканцами и предпочел бы с ними остаться, но Джим подумал, что он бы в любом случае оценил приглашение.

Когда он заметил обычный вулканский столик, у него засосало под ложечкой. Трое вулканцев, облаченные в темные цвета, выглядели, как обычно, стоически. Но четверо старшекурсников стояли рядом, очевидно пытаясь вывести их из себя.

Джим поспешил, сжав кулаки. Подойдя, он застал лишь конец фразы, очевидно, рассчитанный на вполне определенную реакцию.

-…Всё это время, просто ждали шанса, не так ли? Что ж, игра окончена. Мы знаем, что вы такое.

— Да, — сказал другой, подходя и ударяя рукой по столу, чтобы установить контакт взглядами с вулканцами. — И вся Федерация знает. Вопрос времени, когда они отправят вас обратно к вашему драгоценному императору.

Джим заметил, что все вулканцы подчеркнуто не реагировали, хотя эмоции Спока оказались менее контролируемые, чем у его компании.

Джим вломился в компанию, хватая за плечо того, что опирался на стол и разворачивая лицом к себе.

— Эй, отвали, — сказал Джим, хотя когда парень вытянулся во весь свой рост, то стал выглядеть более устрашающим. Впрочем, Джима такое положение дел не остановило. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

— Джим, — сказал Спок, встав, и положил руку Джиму на плечо. Действие было настолько не в характере Спока, что Джим действительно притормозил. — Упрямое невежество является единственным поведением, которое не может быть вылечено с помощью логики. Они могут думать всё, что им угодно.

Джим уставился на него.

— Ты не имеешь этого в виду. Послушай их! — он вновь повернулся к старшекурсникам, скидывая руку Спока со своего плеча. — Вулканцы только что потеряли свою _планету_ , — сказал Джим старшим студентам, повышая голос. Все сидящие за соседними столиками замолчали и уставились на них. — Ты не можешь обвинять их в том, что они заодно с отнявшими её!

Один из старшеклассников, который до этого момента отмалчивался, решительно шагнул на Джим, задрав подбородок, и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Джим не стал доставлять ему удовольствия и отступать.

— Мы лучше этого, — продолжил он. — Разве нет? Люди воевали в трех мировых войнах, прежде чем перестали ненавидеть друг друга, и…

Парень сжал пальцы в кулак, и Джим почувствовал, что незаметно для самого себя отступил назад. Так что продолжил свою мысль он уже немного разозленным:

— И если твой мизерный мозг хоть раз в своей жизни получал информацию из книг по истории…

Кулак впечатался в его нос, и он почувствовал спиной, как врезался в стол, останавливая свое движение одной рукой, а другой прикрывая хлынувшую кровь. В тот промежуток времени, который ему понадобился, чтобы опуститься на пол, поднялись другие два вулканца. В следующий момент Спок сделал выпад в сторону парня, ударившего Джима, и сжал пальцами то место, где шея переходит в плечо. Парень в отключке свалился на пол.

Джим стоял за спиной Спока, но он хотел верить, что взгляд, который он послал остальным, был устрашающим.

— Уйди, — сказал Спок жестким голосом. — И забери своих друзей.

Троица, казалось, услышала лишь половину слов Спока, но побежала через дверь во двор.

Вся столовая погрузилась в тишину, но Джим едва ли услышал взрослый голос, крикнувший что-то, он был сосредоточен на сжатых пальцах Спока и едва заметном треморе его тела. Девушка-вулканка (ТʼПеха, вспомнил Джим) сказала нечто резкое и холодное на их родном языке, но Спок проигнорировал её.

Подошедшая к ним учительница была в ярости. Джим рассеяно смотрел, как она опустилась на колени, чтобы проверить лежащего без сознания студента, словно хотела убедиться, что он еще жив. Спок вновь обратил своё внимание на Джима.

Джим был внезапно поражен яростью в эмоциях его друга. Если Спок и пытался подавить её, то получалось у него ужасно. Он опустился рядом с Джимом, захватывая руками его лицо и поворачивая его, чтобы ближе взглянуть на повреждение. И вновь через прикосновение кожи к коже, Джим почувствовал проникающие в него эмоции Спока. Злость, да, но еще безумная забота, страх и вина, затапливающие волны вины.

— Это не твоя вина, — попытался сказать Джим, хотя у него все еще шла кровь, а руки Спока на его лице мешали нормально говорить.

— Не говори. Ты можешь причинить себе дополнительный вред.

Как только он произнес это, учительница (видимо, убедившись, что бессознательный студент, по крайней мере, жив) нависла над ними.

— Ты, — сказала она Джиму, — иди к медсестре. Ты, — она перевела взгляд на Спока, — убедись, что он точно добрался до туда, а затем отправляйся к директору.

Она достала коммуникатор и отвернулась от них, вероятнее всего, вызывая подкрепление.

Спок отпустил лицо Джима и без предупреждения наклонился, чтобы закинуть его руку себе на плечи, а затем легко поднять и поставить на ноги.

Джим зажал нос, пока они шли, пытаясь убедить Спока, что он и сам может со всем справиться, но вулканец словно не слышал его, удерживая руку Джима в стальном захвате. Они прошли мимо студентов, забывших про свой ланч и следящих взглядом за Джимом и Споком. Еще больше таких взглядов встретило их, когда они вышли в коридор. Марлена, к сожалению, была среди них.

— Джим, что, черт возьми, произошло? — спросила она, как только заметила его. Хотч Джим попытался замедлиться, Спок тащил его вперед с прежней скоростью, так что Марлене пришлось ускориться, чтобы поспеть за ними.

— Прост' нʼскольк' придурков, — сказал он, тяжело дыша из-за продолжающей капать из его носа крови. — В пʼрядке.

— Ты не «в порядке» — сказал Спок.

— Очевидно, — согласилась Марлена, и Джим порадовался, что они, по крайней мере, пришли, наконец, к соглашению. Он вроде как хотел бы, чтобы ему не пришлось для этого быть избитым, но тут уж как вышло.

— Ты б видʼла дрʼгого парня, — он попытался рассмеяться, но это не сработало с теми двумя, что сопровождали его. Спок возмущенно выдохнул и ускорил шаг, а Марлена открыто впилась в него.

— Что произошло? — Джим слишком долго собирался с мыслями для ответа, так что она повернулась к Споку. — Что случилось, Спок?

Джим почувствовал дыхание Спока и улыбнулся, несмотря на своё состояние (он, возможно, чувствовал головокружение из-за потери крови). Вся политика «неприкосновений» была выкинута в окно, если он мог чувствовать дыхание Спока. Он заметил, что также мог ощущать сердцебиение вулканца. И когда Джим осознал эту мысль, он заметил, как быстро забилось его сердце. Это было нормально?

— Он действовал нелогично и предпринял попытку изменить мысли того, чьи мысли не могут быть изменены. Данный человек, к тому же, был старше и больше Джима.

— Конечно, звучит очень похоже на него, — сказала Марлена. — Просто иди к медсестре, Джим. Поговорим позже.

Она замедлила шаг и остановилась. Джим махнул ей через плечо, пытаясь поспеть за Споком.

— Ты зол на меня? — спросил он, не выдержав тишины. Кабинет медсестры был уже в поле зрения, а он хотел услышать ответ до того, как они разойдутся.

— Нет, Джим. Злость…

— Тольк' не над' этой «челʼвеческие эмоции» чуши, — сказал Джим. После того, что только что произошло, они оба знали, что Спок определенно способен злиться.

— Очень хорошо. Я не зол на тебя.

Именно это Джим и хотел услышать.

Они дошли до кабинета медсестры, где Спок кратко описал ситуацию и ушёл, не сказав Джиму ни слова.

Не так часто в старшей школе Риверсайда случались драки, так что обеспокоенность медсестры была вполне понятна, но всё, что потребовалось Джиму, — это кожный регенератор и час неподвижного лежания. Хотя он был уверен, что родители убьют его по возвращении домой.

\----

— Отстранены?! — Джордж не прокричал это слово (он редко кричал), но он знал, как произнести четыре слога максимально ужасающе. — Как вы _оба_ умудрились добиться отстранения?

Джим слегка отпрянул, но Спок стойко остался стоять рядом. Вайона пораженно смотрела между ними.

— Я виновен в данной ситуации, — немедленно ответил Спок, и взглядом оборвал любые попытки Джима запротестовать. — Группа студентов предприняла попытку вывести из себя меня и моих вулканских однокурсников. Джим защитил нас, хотя они и не изменили своего мнения, и один из студентов жестоко атаковал его. Я применил вулканский шейный захват, тактика нашего военного искусства, которая усыпляет оппонента. Кажется, мы все были вызваны к директору за разжигание конфликта.

— К тебе цеплялись? — переспросила Вайона, чья обеспокоенность за Спока перевесила все остальные чувства. — Так и знала, что вам не надо были идти сегодня в школу.

Джордж тоже выглядел обеспокоенным, в его глазах зажегся опасный огонь.

— Я позвоню в школу первым же делом завтра утром. Они должны знать, что случилось.

— Они знают, — уныло сообщил Джим. — Они просто не собираются ничего по этому поводу делать. А учитывая, что никто не слышал, что говорили те парни, ну, кроме остальных вулканцев… и никто не слушал вулканцев… они не могут, эм, какое слово они использовали, Спок?

— Подтвердить. Они не могут подтвердить причину инцидента.

— Ага, — невнятно закончил Джим. — Вот так.

— Тогда я _точно_ позвоню в школу завтра, — сказал Джордж. Вайона зло усмехнулась.

— Позвонишь? Черт, я собираюсь нанести им _персональный_ визит и _потребовать_ расследования. Если все дело в том, что ты вулканец, то это дискриминация. Что противозаконно.

Обычно Джим не был сторонником того, чтобы его мама приходила в школу для разговора с директором, но в данном случае выходило, вообще-то, очень круто с её стороны.

— Спасибо, — сказал он им, закончив разговор.

Родители, кажется, внезапно осознали, насколько уставшими парни выглядят. Даже Спок, который в нормальной ситуации ни за что бы не выдал своего состояния, ссутулился, что могло насторожить кого угодно.

— Идите наверх и отдохните немного, — после паузы сказал Джордж. — Мы позовём, когда ужин будет готов.

Парни еще раз сказали «спасибо» и поплелись вверх по лестнице, затормозив у двери Спока.

— Мне требуется медитация, — сказал Спок, а затем словно бы замешкался. — Был бы ты… заинтересован в том, чтобы составить мне компанию?

Джим легко улыбнулся. За несколько лет знакомства со Споком, он, конечно, пытался медитировать несколько раз, правда, ему эта практика не особо помогала. Но идея лежать на полу в темной комнате со сладко пахнущими свечами казалась очень приятной, так что он согласился.

Джим помог Споку расставить свечи по комнате и зажечь их, а затем присоединился к своему другу на полу. Спок ничего не сказал, когда, вместо того, чтобы занять одобренную вулканцами позицию со скрещенными ногами, Джим растянулся на ковре и закрыл глаза.

Они сидели (или лежали) в тишине добрые десять минут, и Джим как раз задремал, когда Спок заговорил.

— Спасибо тебе, Джим, — просто сказал он.

Джим приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Лицо Спока было слабо освещено неярким пламенем свечей. Огонь придавал тёплый блеск его волосам, острым скулам и тонким рукам. Джим, неожиданно для себя, но совершенно искренне подумал, что Спок выглядит красиво.

Он задохнулся от нахлынувших эмоций, застревая в них, как заевшая пластинка, кружа вокруг одной мысли. Красиво? Откуда это вообще взялось? Джим посмотрел на Спока еще раз, пытаясь убедить себя, что «красивый» — глупое слова для описания друга, но оно выскакивало каждый раз, как бы Джим ни пытался подавить его. Нечто похожее на ужас — или панику — пробежало, как лед, по его венам, и он понял, что молчит уже слишком долго.

Очевидно, Джим просто слишком устал, вот мозг и не работает как надо. Мысль перестала топить его в неожиданных эмоциях, так что он смог прочистить горло, прежде чем сказать:

— Без проблем, — слова вышли плоскими, Джим не мог не уловить проблеск удивления в эмоциях Спока. — Прости, — сказал он. — Я просто устал. Длинный день.

Что было правдой, напомнил Джим себе. Совершенно очевидно, что он просто устал. Спока, кажется, объяснение устроило, так что они провели остаток вечера, не говоря ни слова. Глаза вулканца оставались закрытыми, но Джим ловил себя каждые несколько минут уставившимся на друга. И каждый раз он видел всё те же вещи, даже если упорно пытался не видеть: тихий, сосредоточенный, всё держащий под контролем, сильный во многих смыслах, обладающий способностью к такому редкому, искреннему состраданию, с умным и тонким юмором, а еще легкий в дружбе.

Красивый.


	4. Глава 4: Опьянение, часть 1

_Джим создание эмоциональное, а Спок — нет. Кроме, знаете, тех моментов, когда да._

\----

Вещи меняются, как им и положено, если у них есть достаточно времени или правильный катализатор… а в их жизнях было и то, и другое.

Каждое утро Джим проверял новости Федерации, смотрел головидео, где репортеры тысячами разных способов пытались объяснить ситуацию на Вулкане. Единственной хорошей новостью было то, что в ближайшем времени не предвиделось угрозы со стороны ромуланцев. Даже при отсутствии сил и подготовки со стороны Федерации их армия понесла внушительные потери, так что сейчас они, кажется, перегруппировывались, упиваясь трофеями своей победы, или что-то вроде того.

Остальные новости представляли собой только сводки погибших на Вулкане. Какое-то время это продолжалось в течении каждого утра. До тех пор, пока люди не закрыли эту тему окончательно.

Планета была потеряна. Через несколько месяцев после оккупации все, кажется, просто смирились. Звездный Флот начал формировать настоящую армию, чтобы в конце концов вернуть планету, отправив ромуланцев назад, что могло занять десятилетия. Но несмотря на беспокойство Федерации, Вулкан был разгромлен полностью, и федеративные границы сократились.

Тем временем пошли разговоры об организации, которая создавала вулканскую колонию на Земле и в принадлежащем Федерации космическом пространстве. Но такие действия не исцеляли раны. Джим знал, _что_ Спок чувствовал, хотя они едва ли говорили о Вулкане. Наверное, нелогично было избегать этой темы, но они оба поняли, что так чувствуют себя легче.

Гораздо хуже стало, когда остальные вулканцы, желая стать ближе к утерянному дому, выкинули Спока из их студенческого сообщества, утверждая, что его «эмоциональный» порыв был позором. Спок так и не повторил Джиму их точные слова, но даже без прикосновений к другу, Кирк мог почувствовать душевную боль, исходящую из него волнами. Джим только знал, что они оскорбили мать Спока, заклеймив его наполовину человеческое наследие изъяном, и допустили, что его отношения с людьми слишком близки.

Как лучший друг Спока, Джим принял персональную ответственность за последнее, но всё равно взял себе на заметку позаботиться об этих вулканских задирах. Он бы так и поступил, не уверь его Спок, что все вулканцы владеют шейным захватом.

Для Джима вошло в привычку каждый день приглашать Спока сидеть с ним и друзьями за ланчем, и в большинстве случаев тот действительно соглашался. Джим ни разу не поймал Спока на бросании взглядов в сторону остальных вулканцев, отстранено занимающих свой стол. Ни разу не заметил ни единого знака, что Спок скучает по ним, но он догадывался, и знал, что догадки были верны.

Спок нуждался в определенной доли логики в своей жизни, и он не мог получить её, шатаясь рядом с Джимом и его чрезвычайно эмоциональными человеческими друзьями, подростками с бушующими гормонами.

\--

— Джим, мы уже обсуждали данный вопрос, — одним вечером сказал Спок, пока они шли к автобусу после того, как у Джима закончилась практика по вождению. Хоть мальчик и был одет в шорты и футболку, прохладный воздух его не беспокоил. Он шел с самым беззаботным в мире видом. Спок, укутанный в три старых фланелевых рубашки Сэма, похоже, позволил холоду влиять на своё настроение. Об этом кричал его свирепый взгляд.

— И всё же, думаю, это пошло бы тебе на пользу, — упрямо повторил Джим. Он говорил то же самое и раньше, но, на удивление, тактика бесконечного повторения на Споке вполне срабатывала. Скорее всего, только потому, что вулканцу надоедало слушать одно и тоже, и он просто сдался.

— Насколько я помню, в мое первое появление в школе мы решили следовать плану «залечь на дно».

— Это было тогда. Но давай начистоту, ты вырубил парня и получил из-за этого отстранение, и пол школы до сих пор смотрят на тебя так, словно ты в любую секунду готов взорваться.

Спок послал Джиму очень злой взгляд, но тот вскинул руки, защищаясь.

— Просто говорю. Шахматный клуб очень тихий, логичный, всё контролирующий… прям как тебе нравится.

Спок обдумывал предложение Джима, пока они сидели на остановке. Он сжал сумку, лежащую на коленях, и задумчиво смотрел на дорогу.

— Тебя не беспокоит, что я разрушу череду твоих выигрышей?

Джим улыбнулся, потому что увидел намек на улыбку во взгляде друга.

— Я на это рассчитываю, — и подмигнул, когда Спок взглянул на него. — Спорим, если я научу играть тебя за день, ты уже будешь соперничать со мной. К тому же, бонусом, твоё участие в клубе отвлечет людей от всех слухов. Даст тебе новую… не знаю. Личность?

— Шахматный клуб даст мне новую личность? — Спок поднял бровь, заставляя Джима рассмеяться.

— Ну, это начало, так? И еще это значит, что у тебя будет несколько дополнительных часов на неделе, чтобы потусоваться со мной.

Спок резко выдохнул через нос, переводя взгляд на Джима.

— Хорошо. Но я оставляю за собой право покинуть клуб, если пожелаю того.

Джим вскинул кулак в воздух. Почти три года он пытался завлечь Спока сыграть с ним. Наконец-то.

— Тогда начнем обучение сегодня. Я достану мамину старую доску. Она меня научила играть, знаешь. Она может подкинуть пару дельных советов. Может, о! Может, мы сможем сыграть сегодня мини-турнир, что скажешь?

— Ты не рассматриваешь возможность того, что я не найду шахматы привлекательными?

— Без вариантов, — широко улыбнулся Джим. Он с восхищением уловил секунду, когда уголки губ Спока дернулись вверх.

И тогда он вновь почувствовал… частый, уже легко узнаваемый, головокружительный маленький рывок в груди, который происходил каждый раз, стоило Споку почти улыбнуться или задуматься, или сказать что-то особенно смешное/проницательное/интересное/нелепое. Или когда он просто был слишком Споком.

Джим понял, что это за чувство, но в очередной раз задвинул мысли о нем подальше, как уже привык это делать. Сегодня было для шахмат. Для того, благодаря чему, находясь со Споком, он мог бы достаточно отвлечься. 

Но отвлечься, кажется, получилось слишком сильно. Вечер, который он провел за обучением Спока шахматам (впрочем, Спок к концу занятия уже сам давал Джиму советы) стал первым вечером, в который Джим получил Звонок. 

В ту же секунду, как он увидел её имя на экране, Джим понял, что облажался просто по-королевски. Марлена спросила, почему он так и не пришел, зачем вообще беспокоился о планах, чтобы затем забыть их. В тот вечер извинение было, по крайней мере, приемлемым. Быстрое «прости» за забывчивость, обещание новых планов… но это оказалось лишь началом, и простое извинение не могло помогать вечно.

В следующий раз он работал над продвинутым инженерным проектом, и из головы просто вылетело, что у них было запланировано свидание. Когда она спросила, был ли этот большой групповой проект, который настолько его взбудоражил, со Споком, Джим так и не понял, почему его «да» взбесило девушку.

Затем был вечер, в который они готовились к первому региональному турниру Спока. После этого — его очередь готовить обед (вегетарианский — обжаренные овощи — для которого он практиковался). Потом поступили новости, что транспорт с беженцами был разрушен рядом с Вулканом, и Джиму надо было остаться дома со Споком, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке.

И, наконец, он просто перестал фиксировать события, потому что его приоритеты стали невероятно прозрачны. Для Марлены, может быть, даже больше, чем для него самого.

\---

— Знаешь, ты выбрал самое ужасное время, чтобы быть вне планеты, — простонал Джим, качая кружку горячего какао и посылая экрану взгляд, который можно было бы назвать надутым, если бы Джим не был всего в месяце от шестнадцатилетия, а потому надувать губы ему не пристало.

— О, прости, — Сэм рассмеялся. — Напомни мне переделать моё расписание под твоё следующее неожиданное расставание.

Джим поднял на него взгляд.

— Не смешно. Ты нужен мне здесь. Мне пришлось самому реплицировать себе какао.

— Ох, бедненький.

— Сэм…

— Да, я знаю, прости, Джим, — искренне сказал Сэм, обнадеживающе улыбаясь Джиму. — Но правда не понимаю, почему ты так расстроен. В смысле, это же ты порвал с ней, так?

— Мы вместе так решили, — проворчал Джим, рассматривая, как тает маршмеллоу в чашке.

— Разве не хорошо?

— Да, в смысле, мы всё еще друзья, так что, думаю, всё хорошо.

— Тогда что тебя так расстраивает?

Джим еще некоторое время игнорировал экран, предпочтя перевести взгляд с какао на окно. Смотреть на снегопад было приятно, но не особо помогало в придумывании объяснения для брата. На секунду он даже подумал забить на это все, но даже если он пока не знал, что чувствовал, то решил не показывать этого.

— Я не знаю. Я вижу её в школе каждый день и каждый раз просто…

— Сожалеешь?

— Нет, — сказал Джим, наконец вновь встречаясь с братом взглядом, — нет, на самом деле, думаю, я просто чувствую себя виноватым.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Сэм, судя по его виду, пытался придумать, что ответить.

— Почему вы вообще расстались? — спросил он наконец. — Я не имею в виду, что ты сам себе яму роешь, но, знаешь… Я думал, у вас неплохо шли дела.

Сэм был прав. Дели шли не просто хорошо — очень хорошо. Марлена была умна, с ней было весело, она была невероятно красива, прекрасно целовалась. Она разделяла интересы Джима и бездельничала вместе с ним, но также была уравновешена. Он действительно восхищался ею.

Но за всем весельем и чудесными моментами их отношений все последние месяцы оставалась тень какого-то дискомфорта, хотя это слово не совсем подходило. Но хуже всего было то, что Джим точно знал, когда это чувство появилось.

Спустя мгновение Джим пожал плечами.

— Просто… знаешь, когда ты чувствуешь, что всё хорошо, но не чувствуешь, что… правильно?

Сэм посмотрел на него.

— Нет, честно говоря. Нет.

— Много от тебя помощи, — вздохнул Джим, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Что-то еще произошло? Что-то в школе? — Сэм был замечательный. Находился за световые годы от дома и спрашивал о жалких школьных проблемах.

— Не, в школе круто, — улыбнулся он, несмотря на плохое настроение. — Я второй, у кого лучшая оценка среди всех моих научных курсов.

— Дай отгадаю. Первый…

Они произнесли «Спок» одновременно и рассмеялись.

— Но он не считается, — сказал Джим, отмахнувшись, — Как будто от него ожидается что-то другое.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Ладно, значит не в школе. Что тогда? Мама и папа в порядке?

— Еще бы, лучше не бывает. Мама недавно соорудила расширение для курятника.

— Снова? Как много кур у вас там сейчас, ребята?

— Эм… черт, пятнадцать? С тех пор, как Спок помогает маме, она говорит, что мы можем просто продолжать собирать их.

— Он любит этих кур, да?

— Любовь — «человеческая эмоция», Сэм, — пошутил Джим и Сэм рассмеялся.

— А папа? — спросил Сэм. — Как у него дела?

— О, неплохо. Думаю, он просто измотан. Все его старые приятели со Звездного Флота не прекращают звонить ему, сообщают последние новости, над чем Флот работает, спрашивают совета. Ну, понимаешь. Ромуланцы всё запутали. Мама Спока звонит каждую неделю просто «поболтать» и, я имею в виду, мы все знаем, о чем они говорят. Думаю, худшее они от нас скрывают.

— Уверен, так и есть. Вы… Ладно, не ненавидь меня за мои слова, но вам, ребята, не нужно волноваться о вещах, которые вы не можете контролировать.

— Но я волнуюсь. Я собираюсь обучаться для вступления в Звездный Флот, так что мне лучше знать, что там происходит. Ты знаешь, что они милитаризуют флот? Я могу быть частью этого. Делать что-то действительно важное.

— Через два года — конечно, но не сейчас. Сейчас тебе нужно только сфокусироваться на занятиях и на твоем разбитом сердце, и выпить горячего шоколада.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо, что напомнил мне о моем разбитом сердце.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь.

Повисла пауза. Джим знал, что это было искренне, но Сэм ничего особо не мог сделать для него прямо сейчас, а Джим забирал много его времени.

— Мне, наверное, следует отпустить тебя заниматься… чем бы ты там не занимался.

— Проводить тесты с температурой и давлением на денебианских водорослях?

— Точно. Это.

— Знаю, звучит не так уж вдохновляюще, но, веришь или нет, водоросли показывают удивительную реакцию, когда подвергаются…

— Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

Сэм рассмеялся, махнув рукой.

— Ладно, ладно, в следующий раз. Ночи, Джим.

Джим прервал соединение и, крутанувшись на кресле, рассеяно уставился в потолок. Он ненавидел зимние вечера. В это время всегда становилось невыносимо скучно. Летом он, по крайней мере, мог поработать на ферме, покататься на лошадях… а зимой делалось совсем уныло. Родители опять отказали ему в просьбе завести щенка, несмотря на годы уговоров (и даже учитывая, что Сэм возвращается домой хорошо, если на месяц за весь год), и, пока в марте он не закончит курсы вождения, он, по большому счету, зависел от них — и от погоды — если хотел заняться хоть чем-нибудь.

Так что, на самом деле, единственное, что он мог, — доставать Спока, и сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось это делать. Спок был частью проблемы.

Он поставил чашку с какао на стол и лег на пол, надавливая и растирая пальцами глаза. Его мысли вернулись к Марлене, к её болезненному, раненому виду, но, впрочем, не удивленному, когда Джим предложил расстаться.

— Друзьями у нас получилось быть лучше, правда? — сказала она, и Джим не мог не согласиться.

Такое объяснение подходило куда лучше, чем причина, по которой он вообще начал такой разговор.

И хотя он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что «втрескался» (боже, это звучало так, словно он вновь оказался в средней школе), он не отрицал, что Спок был одним из самых важных людей в его жизни. Так что по отношению к Марлене было нечестно притворяться, что не в этом дело. С тех пор, как Джим осознал, что Спок может быть привлекательным, эта мысль постоянно напоминала о себе.

Вся ситуация была нелогична, включая наличие подобной мысли, и он почти рассмеялся над степенью иронии.

Вообще-то, он даже не беспокоился по поводу того, что влюбился в парня. То, что его очевидно до сих пор привлекала Марлена, было доказательством, склонявшим его к решению о собственной пансексуальности, что не было такой уж редкостью. Гая была пансексуалом, Амир — би, Янг — лесбиянкой… и никого не волновало. Но Джима беспокоило, что Спок в первую очередь его друг. Вероятно, лучший друг. И этот лучший друг, и так эмоционально нестабильный, совершенно не нуждался в бонусе в виде навязывания ему безответных чувств Джима Кирка.

Год назад, когда Джим ужасно страдал из-за своей влюблённости в Марлену, Сэм напомнил ему, что все привязанности и влюбленности приходят и уходят. И Джим повторял его слова, как мантру. Привязанность появилась, и теперь она пройдет. Рано или поздно.

Просто для этого потребуется время. Приятное время.

На данный момент его главной целью было держать свои чувства подальше от Спока. Что, конечно, выходило куда проще, когда Джим не пялился на него поверх шахматной доски, или не сидел рядом во время занятий, или, ну, вообще ничем вместе с ним не занимался. И всё же, меньше всего Джим хотел, чтобы Спок ощущал себя одиноким. Он чувствовал это одиночество, знал, насколько оно ужасно, но иногда должен был избегать парня для его же собственного блага.

Сейчас, размышляя об этом, он решил, что так делать отстойно, и это заставило его почувствовать одиноким и себя.

Он вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и, подхватив кружку с какао, подумал, что раз уж он так привязан к Споку, то мог бы и принести что-нибудь парню за его беспокойство.

Задержавшись внизу только чтобы подогреть свой напиток и реплицировать чашку чая Споку, Джим поднялся наверх, стучась в дверь парня ногой.

— Привет, я могу войти?

Он не чувствовал запаха свечей, хотя это не значило, что Спок не медитировал. Он перестал использовать их так часто, сказав, что, логично предположить, сейчас ингредиенты для их изготовления в дефиците из-за оккупации Вулкана. От этой мысли настроение Джима упало еще ниже.

— Ты можешь, — ответил Спок.

— Откроешь дверь? Я принес кое-что.

Спок открыл в следующее мгновение, сперва скептично смотря на чай в руках Джима, а затем с благодарностью. Джим не мог точно сказать, то ли это он научился лучше читать эмоции Спока, то ли Спок стал хуже их прятать. Но, в любом случае, он был рад, что плечи Спока расслабились, а взгляд стал мягче.

Джим передал чашку Споку, сделав всё возможное, чтобы их пальцы не соприкоснулись.

— Я подумал, что тебе тут скучно, — сказал Джим, очевидно проецируя на друга собственное состояние. Он сел на край кровати, а Спок вернулся туда, где (предположительно) сидел до прихода Джима: за столом у компьютерной консоли.

— Скука не является подходящим словом, — сказал он, и часть непроницаемости вернулась на его лицо. — Но твоя компания не помешает.

Прежде, чем Джим спросил, какое слово было подходящим, Спок целенаправленно сменил тему.

— Что ты пьешь? — он кивком указал на чашку в руках Джима.

— О, — ответил Джим, посмотрев на какао в своей кружке. — Ты, кажется, еще это не пробовал, ха? Я, правда, пью это, когда мне грустно. Хочешь попробовать?

Он протянул кружку Споку. Вулканец поставил свою кружку на стол, присоединяясь к Джиму на краю кровати. Он осторожно отхлебнул, но его глаза расширились, когда он почувствовал вкус. Джим широко улыбнулся. Спок сделал еще глоток, уже увереннее и больше, и слизнул капли с губ.

— Если понравилось, можешь допить, — Джим рассмеялся, когда Спок попытался вернуть ему чашку. — Я выпил уже три.

То, что Спок не предпринял и попытки к протесту, сказало о многом.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спросил он, вместо того, чтобы высказаться по поводу напитка. Джим решил, что Спок боится выдать, что напиток ему понравился.

На секунду Джима посетила дурацкая идея рассказать ему всю правду, но это было слишком глупо, чтобы стать реальностью.

— А, просто, знаешь, вся эта ситуация с Марленой.

— Ты имеешь ввиду прекращение ваших романтических отношений?

— Очевидно.

— Прошло три дня, Джим, — его тон был практически беспокойным.

— Я и сам знаю, сколько прошло, Спок. Людям нужно больше времени для такого, понимаешь? Я не могу просто сложить свои чувства в коробку, как можешь ты, — они это уже обсуждали, сразу после разрыва. Джиму не очень хотелось проходить через это снова. — Я поговорил об этом с Сэмом. Я буду в порядке.

Спок сделал еще глоток шоколада.

— Не вызывает сомнений, что он правильный человек, которому можно адресовать эту проблему.

— Что ж, да, — Джим пожал плечами и лег обратно на кровать, оставив ногам возможность свисать с краю. Спок сместился так, чтобы держать его в поле зрения. — Но это не то, что кто-то может просто починить. Мне грустно, но я справлюсь.

— Если прекращение романтических отношений вызывает у тебя эмоциональную нестабильность, было бы логично… — Спок сделал достаточно длинную паузу, чтобы заставить Джима рассмеяться.

— Что, опять сойтись? Ни за что. Даже если бы я и хотел, она, наверное, уже устала от меня.

— Это маловероятно, — ответил Спок и сопроводил свои слова ещё одним длинным глотком. Джим приподнялся, опершись на локти и посылая тяжёлый взгляд Споку, который вулканец не вернул.

— Маловероятно? — когда Спок не ответил, он опять рассмеялся. — Я знаю, что человеческие отношения кажутся тебе странными, но я не был таким уж хорошим парнем.

Спок вскинул бровь.

— И что входит в понятие «Хороший парень»?

Джим обдумал это пару секунд.

— Не знаю, появляться на свиданиях, для начала.

Спок кивнул.

— Да, я понимаю, почему это может быть важно.

Джим откинулся обратно и воспользовался возможностью сменить тему.

— Но хватит о моих проблемах. Я действительно не против забыть о них на минуту. Что насчёт тебя? Что-то происходит. Не думай, что я не вижу прямо сквозь этот холодный вулканский фасад.

— Это не является важным, — ответил Спок, он, кажется, пытался побороть свою тягу выпить шоколад, поставив почти опустошенную кружку себе на колени, и поднял взгляд на Джима. — Я бы сказал тебе, если бы это было важно.

Джим поверил лишь наполовину.

— Если я налью тебе ещё, — Джим кивком указал на кружку в руках Спока, — ты мне расскажешь?

Он дразнился, если честно, так что был шокирован, когда Спок, посмотрев на кружку, а затем снова на Джима, коротко кивнул.

— Я бы очень хотел ещё одну, да.

О, так он мог признать, что ему что-то нравится. Мило. Обычно он говорил что-то вроде «Еще одна не была бы нежелательна».

Джим рассеялся.

— Вау, хорошо, думаю, мы нашли твой новый любимый напиток. Но обещай, что расскажешь, когда я вернусь.

— Если для тебя важно, Джим.

Улыбаясь и тряся головой, Джим пропрыгал вниз по лестнице за еще одной чашкой какао. Он был рад, что родители тихо читали в гостиной и даже не заметили, когда он спустился за четвертой порцией. Они были достаточно обеспокоены, когда он реплицировал кружку номер три.

Когда он вернулся, пустая чашка стояла на краю стола, а Спок посмотрел на него с расширенными зрачками и пылающими скулами. Джим почувствовал слабость.

— Э… — он сделал паузу, кашлянул, прочищая горло, и вернулся на своё место рядом с другом, передавая кружку и избегая смотреть Споку в глаза. — Вот. Не пролей.

— Это было бы нелогично, — сказал Спок, принимая из рук Джима кружку. — Намеренно пролить этот напиток было бы… — Спок замолчал на секунду, и Джим не смог отказать себе в удовольствии смотреть на лицо вулканца, когда он на самом деле не мог подобрать слово. — Контр-продуктивно, — закончил он с легким намеком на улыбку.

Джим вытаращил на него глаза.

— Это что, была шутка?

— Попытка пошутить, — сказал Спок, опустив глаза на кружку в его руках.

Широкая и неосознанная улыбка расцвела на лице Джима.

— Нет… Вообще-то, вышло действительно смешно.

— Ты не смеёшься.

— Я немного удивлен, — сказал Джим, наконец рассмеявшись, но уже над разочарованием в голосе Спока, а не над шуткой. — За все три года я ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты шутил.

Спок пожал плечами, серьезно, и Джим почувствовал, как все его скрываемые эмоции проявляются на его лице. Сначала горячий шоколад, затем шутка, а теперь еще и неосознанные человеческие проявления эмоций? Что-то действительно не в порядке.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джим, пытаясь превратить улыбку в обнадеживающую. — А теперь серьезно, что случилось?

Спок сделал еще один глоток какао, после чего тяжело вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Джим посмотрел на него почти с благоговением. Вздох?

— Я получил письмо от своего отца, — наконец произнес Спок. Что ж, это объясняло его меланхоличное поведение. Письма от Сарека редко обозначали что-то хорошее. — Он хочет, чтобы я рассмотрел возможность переезда в Сан-Франциско. Значительная группа вулканцев созда… создает там сообщество. Там будет школа.

Он замолчал, а Джим почувствовал как его внутренности сжимают тиски холода. Отъезд Спока казался неизбежным в первые дни его жизни с Кирками, но после оккупации Вулкана самим собой разумеющимся казалось то, что Спок конечно же останется с ними до своего восемнадцатилетия, чтобы затем присоединиться к Звездному Флоту вместе с Джимом. Очевидно. Хотя они, вообще-то, ни о чем таком не говорили.

Возможно, слишком самонадеянно с его стороны.

— Ты… хочешь уехать? — спросил Джим. Он попытался звучать как можно менее эмоционально. Если Спок думает, что для него будет хорошей идеей присоединиться к вулканскому сообществу, Джим, конечно, его поддержит. Но сама идея была по-королевски отстойной.

Джим видел, как Спок изменился за все годы жизни с ними, почти неуловимо, но очевидно для Джима. В те редкие моменты, когда Спок не знал, что Джим поблизости, его губы дергались в улыбке при взгляде на цыплят. Или он стоял на солнце, впитывая недостаточное количество тепла, совсем не как на его родной планете. И печаль прослеживалась в линии его опущенных плеч. Иногда Джим обнаруживал его удобно устроившимся на диване, не с идеально прямой спиной, но свернувшись вокруг датападда, как обычный читающий подросток. Он внезапно представил, как его друг будет лишен этих легкости и комфорта… разрешения чувствовать, которое он получил в человеческом доме. Больно.

Споку потребовалось много времени чтобы ответить, что еще сильнее разбередило беспокойство Джима.

— Я не знаю, — наконец, ответил он, его губы дрогнули. — После того, что произошло в школе, думаю, мне следует помнить… — он замолчал и глубоко вздохнул, потряс головой и сделал еще один глоток шоколада. Он так и не продолжил мысль.

— Помнить что?

— Ммм? — Спок вскинул бровь, смотря на Джима, и Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать: его сердце вновь сбилось. Бессознательное «ммм» было покоряюще беспрецендентным.

— Ты сказал, что тебе следует помнить… — подсказал Джим.

— О, да, прошу прощения. Мой разум был… — Спок махнул рукой, тряся ею в воздухе, имитируя слово «потерян». — Мне следует помнить, что я вулканец, — произнес Спок с некой обреченностью. — Легко забыть, когда я с тобой и твоей семьей. Я вырастаю, приучаемый к определенной свободе. Мне не следует позволять себе… это. 

Джим почувствовал горечь.

— Почему нет? Ты же наполовину человек? Почему одна половина тебя должна значить меньше, чем другая?

Судя по сжатым губам, Спок задумался.

— Всегда было так. Мой отец осуждал меня за человеческие недостатки, как и остальные вулканцы. В вулканском сообществе я мог бы восстановить контроль, который… потерял.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — Джим ненавидел себя за расстроенный тон. Но Спок был счастлив здесь… Так счастлив, как мог.

— У меня не было ад… адек… — он остановился, еще раз обдумал выбор слов и продолжил: — подходящего времени, чтобы всё обдумать.

Спок вел себя очень странно. Джим продолжал осторожно наблюдать за ним, пока они разговаривали, думая, был ли Спок в таком же эмоциональном состоянии, в каком он был после оккупации Вулкана. Собирался ли он заплакать? Или он просто был… не в себе?

— Думаю, время как раз нашлось, ха? — Джим попытался откинуться назад. Спок не собирался плакать или принимать какое-либо решение в тот же момент. — Тогда я рад, что зашел выслушать тебя. Кажется, тебе это нужно было больше, чем мне, — он махнул на теперь уже пустую чашку с какао, которую Спок держал.

— Тебе грустно, — внезапно сказал Спок, как если бы только что вспомнил. — Тебе не следует грустить.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Почему нет? Я могу грустить, если хочу. И ты можешь. Всё нормально.

— Нелогично.

— Эмоции всегда нелогичны.

— В данном случае, — подчеркнуто начал Спок, — мне непонятна твоя грусть. Более непонятна, чем обычно.

— О? — Джиму стало действительно любопытно, Спок редко признавал, что ему что-то непонятно. Черт, Спок знал слишком много, чтобы что-то не понимать. И Джим думал, что Спок привык к радикальным человеческим эмоциям Джима. — Почему?

— Во-первых, — Спок нахмурился, словно не хотел говорить «во-первых». Что имело смысл, так как Джим ни разу не слышал, чтобы Спок так говорил. Отбросив замешательство, Спок упорно продолжил. — Во-первых. Вы оба согласились прекратить отношения.

— Ну да.

— И вы не испытываете никакой неприязни друг к другу.

— По крайней мере, мне об этом неизвестно.

— Ты будешь… счастливее с изменением определения ваших отношений.

— Думаю, да. Однажды.

— И ты заслуживаешь куда больше, чем Марлена может тебе предложить.

Он сказал это в том же тоне, что и остальное, простая констатация факта. Причина, по которой Джим не должен грустить. Но это не имело даже капли смысла.

— Я… Что?

Спок, кажется, осознал, что именно он сказал, в тот же момент, что и Джим, и его глаза распахнулись в подлинном, открытом выражении ужаса.

— Прости меня. Данное утверждение было… Я не продумал свои слова.

— Не похоже на тебя, — сказал Джим, все еще немного в недоумении, но уже подпитывая осознанием пузырь радости, появившийся из ниоткуда. Спок думал, что Марлена не заслуживает его. Спок думал, что Джим слишком хорош для неё. Он на самом деле так сказал. Вслух.

— Не… похоже. На меня, — Спок посмотрел вниз на свою пустую чашку. — Я нахожу, что мои мысленные процессы… не работают, как им… Что в этом напитке?

Джим вскинул бровь.

— Не алкоголь, если ты его имел ввиду. Просто горячий шоколад.

Лицо Спока вспыхнуло ярко-зеленым, впервые на памяти Джима, и он закрыл глаза.

— Я считаю, мне нужно лечь.

Поставив свою чашку рядом с другой пустой чашкой на столе, Спок упал на спину на кровать, складывая руки на груди.

Желудок Джима сжался от ужаса.

— Что? Черт, Спок, я тебя отравил? — Он схватил спока за плечи и немного встряхнул, словно это могло помочь.

Спок поморщился и перехватил руки Джима одной своей, чтобы успокоить его.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати меня трясти. Шоколад оказывает опь… опьяняющий эффект. На вулканцев.

Джим отодвинулся.

— Подожди, так ты пьян? Поэтому ты такой… — он указал на Спока в его состоянии. — Ты понимаешь.

— Спасибо, что подчеркнул моё состояние, Джим, — сказал Спок, фыркнув.

— Я никогда раньше не напивался. Какого это? — Джим наклонился ближе, внимательно наблюдая за страдальческим выражением лица Спока.

— Неприятно, — ответил Спок. Он говорил очень медленно. — У меня проблемы с тем, чтобы мыслить ясно. Всё расплывается.

— Всё? — Джим ничего не мог поделать с небольшой улыбкой. — Немного неопределенно.

— Я прошу прощения, если для тебя я не был достаточно конкретен, — Спок звучал весьма капризно.

— Прости, мне не стоило тебя дразнить. Но ситуация просто превосходна.

— Я не могу понять, почему ты так считаешь.

— Ты впервые просто… отпустил себя, понимаешь?

— Я не склонен повторять данный опыт.

— Но, возвращаясь к вопросу о твоем отце и вулканском сообществе… ты бы рассказал мне, если бы не был пьян?

— Сложно сказать, так как я всё еще «пьян»

Джим фыркнул. Спок приоткрыл глаза ровно настолько, чтобы послать Джиму убийственный взгляд.

— Прости. Почему ты никогда не говорил мне о влиянии шоколада?

— Учитывая мою уникальную физ… — он опять вздохнул. Джим честно пытался не думать об очаровании неспособности Спока использовать весь свой словарный запас.

— Физиологию? — подсказал Джим.

— Да. Это. Я не знал, буду ли я к нему восприимчив.

— О, — Джим постучал пальцами по колену. — Слушай, Спок, я понимаю, что ты пьян, и мне правда жаль, но, может, ты мог бы вернуться к тому, что ты сказал? Знаешь, прежде чем свалился.

— Что я сказал?

— Что я заслуживаю лучшего, чем…

— Думаю, мне требуется уединение, — его голос уже не был тем же пьяно-сонным. Спок сказал это почти поспешно.

Джим колебался. Очевидно, оставить Спока в одиночестве было бы правильно, особенно учитывая, что именно Джим его и напоил. Но любопытство убивало.

— Я мог бы составить тебе компанию. Мы могли бы быть в одиночестве вместе.

— Это так не работает, Джим, — Боже, просторечие. Не то, чтобы Спок раньше так не выражался, просто очень редко.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Так, сейчас вернусь.

— Джим, — Спок звучал очень устало. — Я думаю, ты неправильно понял кон… констатацию одиночества.

— Ты имеешь ввиду «концепцию»? Нет, вполне понимаю. Просто принесу тебе кое-что.

Джим перенес чашку чая Спока со стола на прикроватную тумбочку, затем забрал одну из пустых чашек в ванную. Он ополоснул её и наполнил холодной водой, а затем отнес обратно Споку, который выглядел, не сказать иначе, трогательно. Его ноги свешивались с кровати, а одна его рука прикрывала глаза.

— Прости, — еще раз сказал Джим, ставя кружку на край стола. — Честное слово, я не собирался тебя спаивать.

— Ты не знал, — мягко сказал Спок. — Всё в порядке.

— Спасибо. Мне принести тебе еды? Думаю, еда должна помочь.

— Нет, Джим. Еда звучит ужаса… уж… — Спок нетерпеливо фыркнул. — Плохо, — он, наконец, подобрал слово. Джим виновато ему улыбнулся.

— Ясно. Думаю, я просто оставлю тебя.

— Спасибо тебе, Джим.

— Если ты уверен.

— Очень уверен, Джим.

Джим качнул головой и вздохнул, выходя из комнаты. Возможно, навестить Спока было плохой идеей. Джим бы никогда не стал поить его шоколадном, если бы знал, но, с другой стороны, видеть Спока, опустившего все свои стены, было удивительно. Что, если однажды Спок согласится повторить? Джим мог бы пробраться в шкафчик с ликером его родителей и они бы просто устроили ночь отвлечения от проблем.

От этой мысли он почувствовал себя лучше.

Хорошей стороной ситуации оказалось то, что всё, связанное с Марленой, совершенно вылетело у Джима из головы. Спок обычно оказывал такое влияние. Но стало очевидно, что выкинуть из головы Спока окажется куда сложнее.

По пути в свою комнату Джим снова и снова возвращался к тому, что сказал Спок. Пока еще слабый свет озарил его, что-то вроде надежды, потому что Спок так высоко о нем думал. Думал, что Джим заслуживает лучшего, что невозможно, чтобы кто-нибудь от него устал.

Джим тряхнул головой, закрывая дверь в свою комнату, и решил полностью зарыть себя в новостях, домашней работе, чем-нибудь еще. Ему нельзя было об этом думать, потому что слабый лучик надежды не мог выстоять против всего остального. Спок, возможно, уедет. Скоро, вообще-то, и даже если Джим ему нравился в том же смысле, в каком он теоретически мог нравиться Джиму, это не имело значения.

Сэм бы сказал, что пока ты подросток, ничто не имеет такого огромного значения, как тебе кажется. Именно по этой причине Джим не пошел со своими переживаниями к брату. Ему нужно было прочувствовать каждую эмоцию до последней капли. Даже ту часть из них, которая была отстойной.

Может быть, этот парень, Сурак, был прав насчет лучшей жизни без эмоций, но Джим никогда не был человеком, способным идти по легкому пути.


End file.
